


Protect Me From You

by Rainezeik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, Party girl Clarke, Romance, Stoic Lexa, bodyguard Lexa, clexa fandom - Freeform, clexakru - Freeform, presidential daughter Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainezeik/pseuds/Rainezeik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is the presidential daughter. She likes to party a lot. She can get anything she wants. BUT. There is only one thing she couldn't get though, the emotionless Commander Lexa's attention. The girl whose job is to protect her. Just protect her. Nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She is So Hot

“Hey Clarke. Have you seen that gorgeous chic over there? She is seriously undressing you with her eyes.” Octavia almost shouts at Clarke because of the loud party noise.

Clarke looks at the girl Octavia is referring to. The brunette girl is indeed looking at her. The girl’s expression is emotionless but her eyes are nailed into her. The girl didn’t even flinch or look away when Clarke raises her eyebrow at her.

Octavia dances in front of her, “I think you should talk to her. She is hot!”

Clarke, being her playful self, agrees. “Yes. I think I should talk to her. And you are right. She is hot.” Clark giggles.

Octavia laughs at her too. “Go get your girl.” She said after.

Clarke walk towards the girl at the bar, their eyes glued into each other. She smirks at the brunette. “Hi. I’m Clarke. You are?”

The girl looks away.

Clarke frowns at the girl’s gesture. “Seriously? Are you going to ignore me?” she said, feeling bold because of the alcohol, she caresses the other girl’s lap.

The girl swats away her hand, removing it on her lap. “Not interested.”

Clarke raises her eyebrow, but she has to admit, the girl’s voice is so hot. “Not interested?” she repeats.

“You heard me.” The girl stares at her. Her lips pursed like it’s a natural thing to do.

Her eyes. Clarke thought. Those green eyes. Ugh. So hot.

“You’re rude.” Clarke huffed.

“And you’re not my type.” The girl answers back then looks away again.

Clarke widens her eyes. No one. And she means NO ONE talks to her like that.

She grits her teeth. She was completely embarrassed. She is about to walk out when the girl beats her out to it. The brunette walks away first, leaving her.

To say that Clarke was pissed is an understatement.

 

Xxxx

Clarke Griffin is the only daughter of the President of a small but established country named Polaris. She is a spoiled princess that likes to party a lot. Being the presidential daughter is not an exception for her to continue her lifestyle.

“Clarke, get up.” Her mom, the president, tries to wake her up from slumber.

“Mom. Not now please.” She answers annoyingly.

“What is this?” Abigail Griffin shoves the newspaper on her bed.

“What is it again?” Clarke rubs her eyes before opening them. She sits up on her bed then she looks at her mother who is clearly pissed at her. The older woman crosses her arms while her eyes points at the newspaper.

She reads it. PRESIDENTIAL DAUGHTER DOES IT AGAIN. THIS LADY SURE KNOWS HOW TO PARTY. She huffs. Then a picture of her dancing with different girls and guys was captured. She was even captured kissing them.

Then she looks at her mom, “What do you want me to say?”

Abigail exhales a deep breath. How could she show control to her people when she couldn’t control her own daughter? “You know that this is bad for my image as a president right?”

Clarke nods. “I know. I’m sorry.” She said slowly.

“Clarke, please refrain from doing anything that could destroy my image as a President. I need your cooperation here.” Abigail said.

Clarke nods her head.

When her mother left, she lies down on her bed, covers her head with a pillow and continues her interrupted sleep.  
Xxxx

Abigail and Clarke are having their lunch when Clarke’s phone beeps. “Who is that?” Abigail asks her daughter.

Clarke looks at her phone, “It’s just Octavia mom.”

“What does she wants again?” the president asks.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “It’s Raven’s birthday today and I’m going tonight.” She said firmly.

“You are making this hard for me Clarke.” She said, her voice calm but anyone can sense the warning on the president’s voice.

“I’ll behave, I promise.” Clarke said, dismissing any conversation her mother might instill on her.

“Are you still seeing Finn?” her mother asks after a while.

Clarke rolls her eyes again. Finn Collins is the son of her mother’s political opponent. He is Clarke’s ex boyfriend. It is obvious that her mother doesn’t like Finn for her.

“I am not in any sort of relationship right now. In fact, I am enjoying my single life.” She said calmly.

“I noticed that.” Abigail said, clearly referring at the newspaper this morning.

“Can we not do this mom? It is getting awkward every time.” she huffs.

“I am still your mother, Clarke.” The president said.

“Yes. But you are the president now and I can’t help but think that you are just concern of your image than being my mother right now.” She said, looking at her mother’s eyes.

“That is not true.” Abigail said.

“I know you are the president but I am still me, mom. I want to enjoy my life to the fullest.” She said.

“I am just protecting you.” Abigail insists.

“I will always be safe.” She dismissed.

Xxxx

Clarke is enjoying her drinks at the bar while watching her friends as they dance. Her friend, Raven Reyes, is indeed hot doing her sexy dance on the dance floor and she can’t help but think about the time they made out on one drunken night. That was just a one-time thing though.

She takes a sip on her alcohol then she stops. She feels like she is being watched. Her eyes roam around and then she sees her. The rude girl at the bar staring at her again. What is her problem? Clark thought.

She ignores her stare. The girl can look whenever she wants but Clarke isn’t going anywhere. She won’t approach the girl anymore.

“Hi princess.”

She recognizes that voice. John Murphy, the douchebag, in the flesh.

“Go away Murphy.” She firmly said.

Murphy just shrugs at her. His hands touch her lap. “Oh come on, princess. Don’t be like that. It really offends me that I am the only one you aren’t flirting at. I can cope up with you. You know I can.” He said, smirking at her.

Clarke swats his hand away from her lap. “Did it ever occur to you that you are not my type? At all?” she said glaring at him.

Murphy laughs at her. “Oh come on. You don’t mean that.”

Clarke glares at her again. “I mean it. Now go away.”

Murphy was offended. So he grabs Clarke’s wrist and pull her against him. The blonde struggles away from him. But Murphy is strong. Strong enough to pull Clarke away from the bar.

“Get your hands off away from me!” Clark said, struggling. She doesn’t have any bodyguard with her right now because she demands to the president that she doesn’t need any. She could take good care of herself. There are a lot of discussion regarding this matter between her and her mother. And then one day, her mother agrees.

Murphy is heading towards the VIP room with Clarke when someone punches him right into her face.

“What the fu----“ Murphy let go of Clarke’s wrist.

Another punch again before he could speak. Murphy lies down on the floor because of the impact of the stranger’s punch.

Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise when she saw the stranger who saves her. The rude girl. She was about to speak when the girl takes her wrist and guides her away from the scene.

Murphy shouts at his bodyguard to stop them but the girl punches anyone who tries to get in their way without breaking her hold on Clarke.

The people at the bar start to panic because of what happened. They were running for the exit when one of Murphy’s bodyguard fires his gun towards the ceiling.

The stranger firmly holds Clarke’s hand and within seconds they were outside the bar. The girl motioned her head for Clark to get inside her car.

But being her stubborn self, Clark struggles to get away.

The brunette then pulls her again, and within seconds they are now face to face with each other. “Get inside.” The stranger grits her teeth.

“I don’t know you.” Clarke said, her defense lowers as she stares at the gorgeous brunette’s plump lips.

“Get inside.” The girl annoyingly said to her again.

“You can’t make me. I am the daughter of the President---“

But the brunette cuts her off, “That is why you have to get inside Clarke Griffin.”

That is when Clarke realizes something. She shakes her head. “Oh no! Don’t tell me you’re my bodyguard?”

The brunette just smirks at her.

 

Xxxx

 

“What happened?” Abigail rushes at the front door.

The blonde struggles at the brunette’s hold. She is clearly annoyed.

“What happened?” Abigail repeats as she looks at the brunette.

“I just did my job Madame President. To protect your daughter from any harm.” The girl said.

Clarke looks at her, and then to her mom, she feels betrayed. How could her mom hire a bodyguard without telling her? She is clearly pissed off.

“Thank you, Commander.” Abigail said.

“My pleasure to serve you, Madame President.” She said, as she straightens her body in front of the president.

“As for you, Clarke. Tell me what happened.” Abigail reprimands her daughter using her voice. The commander left so they could have privacy.

“Why don’t you ask the commander what happened?” Clarke said, then she looks at her mom, “You lied to me, mom.

“I was just protecting you.” The president said firmly.

“By lying to me? You should have told me.” She said. She feels stupid now; she is clearly embarrassed when she thinks of the other night. That is why the brunette stares at her and then she thought she was checking her out. It is embarrassing for her.

“I am sorry.” Abigail said, “But I was just protecting you, Clarke.” Then she exhales a deep breath. “I have received numerous death threats from unknown terrorists and I was just afraid for you, for us, for our country.”

Clarke widens her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want you to worry.”

Clarke shakes her head, “You should have told me.”

“I am telling you now. So please try to cooperate with Commander Lexa Woods. This is not one of her duties anymore but I personally requested her from the navy to protect you at all costs.”

“Commander of the Navy?” Clarke asks, “But she looks young to be a commander mom.”

Abigail chuckles, “Looks can be deceiving. She is the perfect girl for the job at the moment because anyone wouldn’t suspect her. Even you didn’t suspect her, right?”

Clarke’s cheeks turn red, “Yeah, I didn’t see that one coming.” She remembers how she checks her out at the bar. “I even hit on her at the bar, mom. Now I am totally embarrassed.”

Abigail laughs, “That is awkward.” She comments.

“Yeah, it surely is now.” Clarke said, shaking her head.

Xxxx

“You called for me.”

Clarke nods. She stands up away from her bed and approaches the commander. She wants to apologize.

The commander’s face is emotionless. She just stares at her.

“First, I want to say thank you for protecting me from Murphy.” Clarke said, her voice hoarse mainly because she feels nervous at the intent gaze the brunette is giving her.

Lexa just nod her head.

They are now few feet away from each other.

Clarke clears her throat; “Second, I want to apologize for being so rude to you even though you just did you job.”

Lexa nods her head again.

Then Clarke looks away, “Third is I am really sorry for hitting on you the other night. I am now completely embarrassed. I just thought or Octavia thought that you were checking me out because of the way you look at me.” Then she looks at Lexa again. Her cheeks red in embarrassment.

Lexa nods again. Her eyes never left Clarke’s.

An awkward silence fills the entire room.

Clarke looks away but then her eyes are planted on the commander’s lips. She was lost there. The girl has kissable pink lips. She wants to taste those lips.

Lexa clears her throat, “Anything else you want to say to me Ms. Clarke?”

Clarke, slightly embarrassed as she was caught staring at the other girl’s lips, simply nods her head.

“Goodnight Ms. Clarke.” Lexa said then turn away from her.

As soon as Clarke heard the door closes, she exhales a deep breath. Too much sexual tension coming from her. She wonders if Lexa had noticed that. Maybe the commander noticed it. She wasn’t really subtle about it. Now she embarrassed herself for numerous times in front of her hot commander.

Xxxx

For several weeks, Lexa is always with her, and Clarke is getting really annoyed because of Lexa’s emotionless façade when it comes to her. Maybe the commander is straight or maybe she is married or maybe she has a girlfriend that’s why the commander is ignoring her. Maybe that is the reason.

“Your bodyguard looks hot.” Octavia whispers at her. The three of them including Raven are having their usual coffee break in front of their office.

“Have you already tapped that?” Raven asks. Her eyes never left the brunette who is sipping her coffee at the far end of the coffee shop.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I am not interested.” She lied. She has to save her pride because as far as the brunette was concerned, she wasn’t interested at her. Like AT ALL.

There is no way she would admit that she is in fact interested with Lexa in front of her friends.

“Are you blind? How could you not be interested at her?” Raven asks her again, she wets her lips slowly as she looks at the brunette. “She looks delicious.”

“Stop it.” Clarke warns her. “She might hear you.” She said annoyed. The truth is, there is no way Lexa would have hear Raven but she is really getting annoyed at the way Raven looks at her commander.

“Hmmmm… Do I sense possessiveness coming from you?” Raven asks. Octavia chuckles.

Clarke crosses her arms, “No.” then she looks at them, “Think what you want to think but I am telling you, I am not interested at her.”

Raven and Octavia both raises their hands as if surrendering at her, “Okay.” Then they laugh again.

Xxxx

“Miss Clarke. Ms. Monroe arrives.” Clarke’s secretary announces. Clarke nods her head. Aside from being the president’s daughter, Clarke has her own business; she is a well-known fashion designer. This is the reason why her mother, the President, couldn’t control her social life. Being in this industry requires her to attend social gatherings.

Monroe enters her office. Clarke notices that her model’s face is red.

“Oh my god.” Monroe gasps. “She is so hot!”

Clarke furrows her eyebrows, “Who?”

“The girl in her leather outfit outside your office. Is she one of your new models?” Monroe asks, her eyes twinkling. “You have to bring us together in a bikini photo shoot. I would love to see what is behind that leather outfit of hers.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “She is not a model.” She said then she continues to draw her new designs. But her attention was now already far away from it.

“You have to introduce us Clarke.” Monroe leans into her desk. “Unless she is your new girlfriend?”

“She isn’t my girlfriend.” She said while pretending to work.

“Okay good! Then I have to do it by myself.” Monroe giggles. She opens the door to Clarke’s office and introduces herself to the brunette.

Clarke heard Lexa’s voice introducing herself at Monroe. She grits her teeth and crumples the paper in front of her.


	2. Not Another Notch

Lexa observes Clarke’s action as the blonde is clearly pissed over some reasons Lexa doesn’t know. She wants to ask the blonde but she decides it was best not to interfere onto the President’s daughter’s private affairs. 

She remains emotionless façade when Clarke approaches her to leave. Clarke didn’t even smile at her like she used to before. It makes Lexa wonder what in the world she had done again to make Clarke pissed at her. Or maybe she wasn’t the reason. Maybe it is related to work. 

Nevertheless, she follows her wherever she goes. Inside the elevator, the deafening silence consumes both of them. Clarke is clearly annoyed at her presence. So she decided to ask her. “Is there a problem Ms. Griffin?” she said as she faces her. 

Clarke rolls her eyes, “I don’t know. What do you think?”

Lexa looks at her, bewildered. “I’m just asking. My apologies.” She said then looks straight again. 

Clarke releases an exasperating breath. The elevator opens and she walks away fast. Lexa tries to catch her but Clarke is already inside her car. 

“Open the door, Clarke.” Lexa demands as she tries to open the car door. 

Inside the car, Clarke breaths, then she decides to open the window, “Passenger seat.” She said. 

Lexa raises her eyebrow at her; she usually is the one driving. It is much safer. 

“Get in or I’ll leave you here.” Clarke said, not looking at her.

Lexa sighs, then she goes to the other side. “What the hell is the problem, princess?” she grits her teeth. 

Clarke just looks at her, then back to the road. 

Xxxx

Clarke was invited again at the party that night by one of her models. She is still clearly pissed off at Lexa. Speaking of which, the brunette is nowhere in sight. Her eyes roam around to look for her hot bodyguard. But she couldn’t find her.   
Then Clarke releases an exasperated breath, she shouldn’t care. Lexa is just a bodyguard. She shouldn’t matter to her. 

“Looking for me?” 

Clarke turned around to face her ex-boyfriend Finn. “Dream on.” She snaps, irritated. Then she noticed Lexa at the other side of the room, with a blonde woman hovering her. She grits her teeth. Who is that damn woman?!

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Finn grabs her arm. 

She looks at him; she didn’t even notice that he was rambling on and on. Her mind drifts away to Lexa and the woman hovering her. 

“Excuse me. I have to go.” She pulls her arm and walk straight to Lexa. 

Xxxx

“You didn’t tell me that you are finally back, Commander.” The woman tells her, irritation evident in her voice. 

“I don’t need to tell you everything about me Costia.” Lexa said emotionless. 

“But I am your girlfriend!” Costia grits her teeth. 

“Ex-girlfriend.” Lexa narrows her eyes. 

“Oh come on. That was just a one-time. I was alone. I have needs.” Costia grabs Lexa’s arm. “You know I am in love with you. You know---“

“You cheated on me, Costia. We’ve been over for exactly two years. Why can’t you just move on?” she said, but there was no trace of anger in her voice. Lexa is just over it. 

“Babe, is something wrong?”

Lexa looks over Costia’s shoulder. Her brows furrowed. What did Clarke called her? Babe? 

Costia turns at her back to look at the intruder. “And who are you? Oh wait…” Costia narrows her eyes, “You are the Presidential Daughter.” Then she looks at Lexa, finally putting everything into pieces. “That’s why you came back? You are here to protect----“   
“What are you talking about?” Clarke’s mind run in an instant. She saw how Lexa widen her eyes. She knows that Lexa wants to keep her identity a secret from others. Her mother told her so. 

She went to Lexa’s side, “Lexa is my girlfriend.” 

Lexa looks at her. 

“Babe, who is she?” Clarke kisses Lexa on her cheek. 

Lexa shivers at Clarke’s lips on her cheek.

Costia scoffed. She crosses her arms infront of her. Clearly jealous. 

“She is Costia, my ex.” Then she encircles her arm around Clarke’s waist. “Costia, this is Clarke. My girlfriend. She is the reason I am here.”

“I don’t believe you.” Costia narrows her eyes at them. “I know that you still love me Lexa.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “How could you say that? You cheated on her. She hates you.” She said out of anger. She might have heard them talking before she made her presence known earlier. 

Lexa smirks, clearly impressed by Clarke’s eavesdropping ability. 

Costia stomps her foot and left them in a huff. 

When Costia left them, Lexa looks at her, “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I’m not fishing for a thank you or anything but you have to be at least grateful that I saved your ass.” Clarke glares at her. 

“I don’t need saving, Clarke.” Lexa turns her back away from her. 

“You are such an ass.” Clarke huffs as she walks away from her. 

Lexa smirks as she follows Clarke. 

 

Xxxx

Finn appears in front of her, “Dance with me princess?” he said, smirking at her. Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“I’m not in the mood Finn.” She said as she passes him. 

“Come on… Don’t be like that. I miss you.” Finn grabs her waist and breathes into Clarke’s ear. 

Clarke was about to move away when Lexa appears in front of her. “Dance with me, Clarke.” She said, her eyes never leaving hers. 

“Hey, who---“ Finn pulls Clarke away from Lexa. 

“Shut up.” Lexa glares at him. “She is my girlfriend.” 

Clarke looks at her, her lips parted. 

“So can we dance now? Or you want to dance with your ex?” the brunette asked, offering her hand for the blonde to take. 

Clarke nods. Lexa smirks. 

Xxxx

Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s waist while Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

Their gazes never left each other. 

“I am not fishing for a thank you or anythi----“ Lexa starts, repeating Clarke’s words earlier. 

But Clarke cuts her off, “Thank you.”

Lexa hummed in response. 

Clarke wets her lips as she stares at the commander’s lips. 

“Clarke.”

Lexa calls her just to stop her from leering at her lips. 

“Clarke.”

Clarke wasn’t even listening. Lexa’s lips mesmerize her. She wants to taste those lips. She badly wants to taste them. She wets her lips again. 

“Don’t stare at me like that, Clarke.” Lexa said, strained in her voice. She can’t lose her control. Clarke is a notorious playgirl. She doesn’t want to be another notch on the blonde’s bedpost. She just can’t fall for her. 

Clarke’s hands move at the back of Lexa’s neck. Closing her eyes, she moves forward to close the distance between her and the commander.

Before their lips could touch, Lexa pulls away. 

“I’ll just be around when you need me, Clarke. Enjoy the night.” She said, in her usual emotionless voice. 

Clarke opens her eyes in shock. Lexa left her at the middle of the dance floor. She was so embarrassed. 

“Fuck you Lexa.” She grits her teeth.

 

Xxxx

Because of the rejection she experienced with Lexa, Clarke did what she had to do. She drinks and enjoys the party. Then she goes back on kissing other girls. She even let Echo come with her. 

They made out at the back seat of the car while Lexa is driving. Lexa just shakes her head as she glances at the two. This is the reason why Lexa choses not to get involved with Clarke Griffin. 

She trusted Costia before but she cheated on her. And with Clarke’s actions, if she let herself be involve with her? Clarke will surely break her heart into pieces. She can’t afford to lose herself anymore because of heartbreak.


	3. Her Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is trying so hard to control herself around Clarke

Clarke made sure that Lexa sees her as she staked her claim at the girl straddling her hips. Echo moaned as Clarke pleasured her endlessly. She wanted to get a reaction from the stoic Commander but to her dismay, Lexa just continued to drive them home. 

And when Echo finally got her orgasm from Clarke’s fingers, she made sure to look at Lexa’s reaction at the mirror. But failed. There was no reaction or any sort of twitch in the Commander’s expression. 

“That was so amazing, Clarke.” Echo breathed. 

Clarke just smirked at her, “You were amazing too, Echo.” She said half-heartedly. 

“Round two?” Echo traced her fingers on Clarke’s cleavage as she whispered seductively. 

“No. That won’t work sweetie. I have to go home. Alone.” She said. 

“Fine!” Echo said, irritably. She removed herself from Clarke’s lap, and then turned towards the attractive brunette. “How about you, gorgeous? Do you want to take me home?” She whispered seductively to Lexa. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“No, thanks. I’m not into that.” Lexa said in an icy tone. “And besides your drunk. I’ll take you home. Give me your address.”

Echo huffed, crossing her arms. 

Xxxx

“You’re not into THAT?” Clarke asked, laughing as Lexa opened her door. In her drunken state, she grabbed Lexa’s lapel as she stands up, pulling Lexa against her. Lexa stiffened, she moved away immediately. 

“Don’t. Clarke. Don’t touch me with those fingers.” She said, as she gritted her teeth. Lexa felt disgusted. Those damn fingers were just inside Echo minutes ago. 

Clarke’s eyes were wide open. She felt offended by Lexa’s reaction. But she wasn’t able to control herself when she blurted out, “So, now… you have a reaction.”

Lexa rolled her eyes but kept quiet. She has one job; to protect the President’s daughter, that’s all there is to it. 

But Clarke, with her alcohol-dazed mind, pulled Lexa’s neck against hers. 

Lexa’s eyes were wide opened as she felt Clarke’s rapid breathing against her neck. Her body dangerously close against each other. 

She closed her eyes and tried to block out all the sensation the blonde was giving her. 

This is not her duty. 

It’s not her duty to hold Clarke’s waist while the blonde encircled her neck. And oh god, what was she doing with her… uhmmm tongue…

Lexa closed her eyes shut as she fought the sensation Clarke Griffin was giving her. 

It’s not her job to let Clarke’s lips touched the side of her neck. 

It’s not her mission to be touched by Clarke intimately. 

Clarke is not her target. The President is. They have a plan. She has a plan. But being with Clarke intimately is not included. 

Lexa tried so hard to pull drunken Clarke away from her. This is wrong.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes again. It had been so long since she touched another woman. It had been so long since---

NO! She shook her head. Clarke Griffin is untouchable. 

“Clarke. No.” She said, her voice firm. 

She held her breath when Clarke slowly pulled away from her neck so they could look at each other’s eyes. Clarke’s eyes were filled with shock and probably shame. 

“I’m sorry.” Clarke pulled away from her and ran towards the mansion.

It was too late for Lexa to follow her inside because if she was being honest to herself, that was the only time she probably remembered how to breathe. 

Xxxx

 

Clarke has a massive headache. Like literally over the top mind-blowing headache. She groaned in severe pain as she opens her eyes. She felt dizzy and nauseous. What the fuck happened last night? She asked herself. 

A loud knock on the door made her jumped. She was about to shout to leave her alone but the intruder already opened the door. Of fucking course, it’s her mother. 

“Clarke!” 

“What?!” She shouted, clearly annoyed at her mother’s invasion of her privacy. 

Abigail Griffin glared at her and threw the newspaper on her bed. “You’re all over the newspaper Clarke!” 

She blinked as she reached out to read the newspaper thrown at her. 

PRESIDENTIAL DAUGHTER DOES IT AGAIN. The picture itself speaks a thousand words. A woman was pictured straddling her lap at the backseat of her car. 

Clarke lowered her head. She was ashamed, yes. There are no explanations for that picture. It is what it is. She was fucking a girl at the backseat of her moving car. She wondered who took that. What a great photographer he/she was. She murmured sarcastically under her breath. 

“Clarke!” Her mother called her again, her voice furious. 

“I don’t have any explanation for that. I was drunk.” She said. 

Abigail huffed. “Lexa!” She called. Clarke gulped at her bodyguard’s name. 

Lexa walked inside her room, her eyes avoiding Clarke who was barely naked under her sheets. Clarke lowered her head and blushed as she realized her state of undress. 

“Yes Madame President?” Lexa said in a firm voice. She was standing straight, her hands at her back. 

“I know I don’t have to blame you of my daughter’s actions but I am begging you to avoid any paparazzi that would come your way. This will clearly ruin my reputation!” Abigail said in a firm voice. 

“I apologized for what happened, Madame President. It won’t happen again.” Lexa replied, in her usual stoic voice. 

“Thank you. Atleast one of us here knows how to apologize.” Then she turned to Clarke, “You’re grounded.” 

Clarke’s eyes were wide in shock. “WHAT?! I’M NOT A CHILD MOM! You can’t do that! I’m a grown woman!” 

“Then start acting like one, for god’s sake Clarke!”

“I have a job. I can’t stay here!” She huffed. 

“Well, then let me rephrase that. You will avoid any party from now on and just be with Lexa every single day, every single time! If you and Lexa have to share a room just so I would know that you’ll be controlled and safe, then I would do that.” Abigail said, her eyes roamed around Clarke and Lexa. 

Clarke’s jaw dropped. 

Lexa was the first one to respond, “That won’t be necessary, Madame President. I don’t want to invade Ms. Clarke’s privacy and---“

With that, Clarke’s eyes gleam mischievously. “Fine mom! Whatever you want.” 

This time, it was Lexa’s jaw that hangs opened at Clarke’s acceptance of Abigail’s punishment. 

 

“Okay. Then, it’s all set. You won’t leave Clarke at any circumstances, Commander. I need her to tone down for a bit.” 

Lexa’s jaw hardened but she didn’t say anything. She just nods her head. 

Xxxx

“So…” Clarke smirked at Lexa who was standing against her now-closed door. Lexa was looking anywhere but her. She loved to make Lexa uncomfortable. “I have a massive headache, Commander.” She drawled at Lexa’s title. “Can you give me an aspirin? It’s inside the medicine cabinet in my bathroom.” 

Lexa’s jaw tightened but again, she didn’t say anything. She walked into the bathroom to follow Clarke’s order. 

Just as she was going out of the bathroom, Clarke appeared in front of her in her barely naked body. She was wearing a very sexy blue lingerie that Lexa totally can’t help herself but to look. She swallowed hard as her eyes went on Clarke’s good earth cleavage. Oh my god! 

“Like what you see, Commander?” Clarke smirked. 

Lexa closed her eyes shut as she turned around immediately. “Stop playing games, Clarke. It’s not funny.” 

Clarke laughed. “It is funny actually.” 

Lexa huffed in annoyance as she gave the medicine to her and walked out of the bathroom, without even a glance at Clarke’s sexy figure again. Dammit! 

Her blush deepened as she heard Clarke’s melodious laugh as the blonde closed her bathroom door. 

She rolled her eyes. What a tease! She mumbled to herself. 

Xxxx

“Can we please talk? Like I’m really dying of boredom here.” Clarke said after a while. It had been an hour, 32 minutes and 44 seconds since she stepped out of her bathroom. She found Lexa sitting on the couch reading something on her phone. “What are you reading?” She asked as she walked towards Lexa and scoot near her. 

Lexa stiffened at Clarke’s fresh from shower scent invaded her senses.

“Do I make you nervous, Lexa?” she purred against the Commander’s ear. 

Lexa stands up immediately to put a distance between her and the blonde but Clarke grabbed her wrist and laughed, “Come on. I’m just kidding, Lexa. I won’t invade your personal space anymore. Just sit down with me.” 

The brunette rolled her eyes but sat down nevertheless. “I don’t play games Clarke. I have a job. That is to protect you, nothing else. Please don’t tempt me or anything.” She said in a firm voice. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, and then she crossed her arms in annoyance. “Fine! So can we atleast be friends? While I’m in this ‘grounded’ state?” She exaggeratedly put an imaginary quote on the word ‘grounded’. 

“You deserve to be grounded, Clarke. You don’t act like your age.” Lexa said. 

“So now, you get to lecture me?” Clarke raised her eyebrows at her. 

“What I’m saying is this. You are the only daughter of the President. Your mother demands respect from anyone and how could she gain that respect if you’re ruining her reputation by being a wild party girl?” Lexa said in all honesty. This is the reason why she’s here anyway. 

“Don’t you think I don’t know that? Of course I know.” Clarke said, her eyes starts to mist. “I just… I just want my mom back. This politics? I don’t like it. This is the reason why my dad died. And I hate it. I hate this.” 

Lexa bit her lip as she witnessed Clarke’s vulnerable state. She didn’t know that Clarke never wanted to be a part of this politics world. As if on instinct, she pulled Clarke towards her and let the blonde cried on her shoulders. 

And now, she felt guilty more than ever. 

Xxxx

The next day, Clarke prepared herself to go into her office with Lexa following behind of course. After crying on Lexa’s shoulder yesterday, Clarke felt ashamed. She let Lexa saw her most vulnerable state and she doesn’t want that. 

It’s a good thing that Lexa acted like nothing happened. 

If she was being honest to herself, her petty crush on her stoic bodyguard grew but she has to control herself. 

But it won’t hurt if she atleast tries to get Lexa in her bed once in a while. If only Lexa was interested at her. But she isn’t, right? On the contrary, she saw Lexa checked out her good earth cleavage yesterday. Maybe it’s a sign. 

“Hey.” She started. They were inside the elevator going to Clarke’s office. “Uhm… thanks for yesterday.”

Lexa gave her side-glance and nod her head. 

 

“Can we be friends? I would love to have a friend like you who will probably put me into place.” She said, testing the waters. 

“I don’t think that’s appropriate.” The brunette replied. “I’m your bodyguard and---“

Clarke cuts her off. “Blah-blah-blah.” Clarke chuckled. “I know but I want to get to know you more.” 

“You’re not trying to get inside my pants, Ms. Griffin, right?” Lexa smirked at her.

Oh god! Clarke thinks her panties just fell down. She was shocked at Lexa’s forwardness that she forgot how to respond. 

Thankfully the elevator door opened and with that, she stepped out without saying a word. 

Xxxx

“I don’t want to involve her anymore with this. She is innocent.” Lexa said, her voice firm as she talked to someone on her phone. 

“What’s the matter, Lexa? Why are you ruining our plans? What happened to you!?” 

“Nothing happened. I just feel that it isn’t right to involve her with this. We only want Abigail. Why do we need to involve her daughter?” Lexa whispered over her phone. 

The man on the other line gritted her teeth. “Because, Lexa, she needs to be involve for this plan to work. Do you not understand that? What happened? Are you fucking her already?”

Lexa gritted her teeth but she was able to stop herself from answering. 

“If you want to fuck her, then go on, fuck her then. BUT we already have plans. It’s only a matter of time, Lexa. This country will be ours and Abigail will be remembered as the weak President who surrendered her position for her only daughter. They rob me of my position, Lexa. They robbed us. This country belongs to the military. It’s the only way for this country to survive.”

“I understand.” She replied. Polaris is a small country in Europe but it has massive military forces. Other countries are already fighting over it but they won’t let that happened. It’s the only way to protect their country from invaders. 

“Just don’t get too emotionally involved, Lexa.” 

Lexa breathed hard as soon as the call was over. She shouldn’t feel guilty of betraying Clarke but she is.  
She stepped inside Clarke’s office and she found herself mesmerized as her eyes found Clarke who was sitting regally in her office. 

“I made you coffee.” Clarke said. 

Lexa swallowed hard. “Oh. Thanks.” She walked towards Clarke’s table to get her coffee. She took a sip. 

“Is it okay for you?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa smiled simply. “Yes it is, Clarke.” 

Clarke grinned. “Good.” 

Lexa, cup of coffee on her hand, walked towards the couch and tried so hard to avoid staring too much at the gorgeous blonde across her. 

Don’t get emotionally involved Lexa. She is just another girl who would probably break your heart faster than you formulating your plan on how to kidnap her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here Clexa and Lexark Fandom! Let's vote for our favorite couple in E online :)
> 
> I'll probably update 'we always belong together' soon. So wait for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's plans needs to change. This time, she needs to woo an angry Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY READING! :)

Two weeks later…

Lexa is in rage. She wants to kill someone. They betrayed her. Pike betrayed her. She is going to kill that son of a bitch.

It had been two hours since she had that talk with Pike, their coup leader. She remembered vividly how the conversation went that made Pike grew angry.

She decided to withdraw her participation with them. For months, she had the chance to know the President and in her opinion, she realized that Abigail Griffin is a worthy leader after all. She doesn’t deserve to be snatched out of her position. Pike was lying. He brainwashed her and their army. He wanted the presidential position just for his own benefit and not for the country.

And now, he blackmailed her.

Anya, her older sister was kidnapped by him. He blackmailed Lexa so she could stick with their previous plans.

She told Pike she couldn’t do that because Clarke also has secret bodyguards that follow her around not just her. Then he ordered her to seduce the daughter of the president to gain her trust so that no one would suspect if she took Clarke to the warehouse. Lexa said NO! But she heard Anya in the background pleading for her life. That’s why she agreed.

Clarke or Anya?

That is the question.

And she already knew the answer. Now she only has one week to seduce the President’s daughter so she could save her sister.

* * *

 

“Clarke.” Lexa called her name as she entered the office. Her heart was racing. She could do this. She shouldn’t have been stoic for the past days with her. But she really couldn’t blame herself, she felt something different lately with Clarke and she refused to acknowledged that by going back to being the stiff and stoic Commander that Clarke knew.

 

“Yes Commander? Do you need anything?” Clarke’s voice was cold. Lexa gulped. She remembered briefly on how she brushed off Clarke two weeks ago.

 

 

_“I made you coffee.” Clarke said._

_Lexa swallowed hard. “Oh. Thanks.” She walked towards Clarke’s table to get her coffee. She took a sip._

_“Is it okay for you?” Clarke asked._

_Lexa smiled simply. “Yes it is, Clarke.”_

_Clarke grinned. “Good.”_

_Lexa sat on the couch as she avoided Clarke’s stare._

_After few minutes, Lexa almost jumped when Clarke sat on the couch beside her. She was really engrossed in reading her book that’s why she didn’t noticed Clarke walking towards her earlier._

_“Hi.”_

_Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. “Uhmm… hi?” She replied._

_“You know what, you shouldn’t be grumpy all the time, you know. I told you we could be friends and---“ Clarke was smiling at her and Lexa had to admit that she looks so pretty smiling like that._

_Lexa stood up before Clarke could finish her sentence. “Clarke, we shouldn’t.”_

_Clarke pouted and Lexa had to admit once again that she almost fell for it. ‘almost’ . “But why?”_

_Lexa swallowed hard. She needs to brush off Clarke fast. She needs to avoid her at any possible circumstances. “I don’t want to.”_

_“What?” Clarke’s eyebrows were furrowed now._

_“I don’t want to become friends with my employer. I don’t want to be involved emotionally with my subject. I can’t be friends with you, Clarke so stop trying to be one. You have a lot of friends, you don’t need me to become one. I c-can’t---“ Lexa swallowed hard again as she gave a cold stare directly to Clarke, “I can’t be friends with a party girl like you who fucks with everyone, boy or girl.”_

_That hit a nerve. Lexa was so damn sure as she watched Clarke stood and left without a word._

* * *

 

That was the last conversation they had in two weeks. 

Lexa breathed deeply. “Can I take you for lunch?” Damn! She doesn’t have a game anymore. This would be hard.

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed at her. She didn’t say anything.

“I mean, can we talk in private? I want to apologize for what I’ve said and----“

Clarke cut her off. “No. I’m busy.” She continued her work without even sparing a glance to Lexa.

Lexa’s heart fell. This is all her fault for brushing Clarke off. Now she needs to fix back their relationship with each other. She walked towards Clarke’s table and without thinking; she knelt beside Clarke’s chair.

“Lexa! What the---“

Lexa’s hands captured Clarke’s, “I’m so sorry. Forgive me, I didn’t mean everything I said two weeks ago. You are amazing, Clarke. You deserved---“

Her speech was cut off when Clarke pulled her hand from her. “You’re forgiven. But I would never forget the things you said. Now if you please excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. Just go back to being my bodyguard, Lexa. Don’t bother me anymore.”

Lexa was stunned by Clarke’s words. Her jaw dropped as Clarke stood up and left her office.

* * *

 

“Come on Griff, you’re no fun! Let’s go out tonight please. It had been so long!” Raven’s pleading voice continued to beg her.

“You do know that my mom wants me to avoid any night party for a while right?” Clarke said as she rolled her eyes.

“That was what? Two weeks ago. I’m sure you had served your punishment with flying colors.” Raven grinned.

But Clarke shook her head. “Not now Rave.” Clarke said. “I’m not in the mood lately.”

Raven’s face softened, “Okay. Are you still affected by your bitch bodyguard’s words? You don’t have to be. She is just a bitch okay.”

Clarke shook her head. “I’m not thinking about her.” She lied. Because the truth is, she was really affected by Lexa’s words over and over. She started to doubt herself. She felt bad about herself. And to top it off, she was hurt. Lexa’s words hurt her so badly because if she was really being honest to herself, the petty little crush she has for her bodyguard was not petty after all. She felt it when Lexa spoke those words to her. If Lexa wasn’t important to her, she shouldn’t be affected at all. But she was. She still is.

Clarke wasn’t familiar with these kinds of feelings surfacing within her. No one had ever hurt her, even her ex boyfriend Finn. She never fell in love in her entire life. But why was she so affected with Lexa? Why does Lexa’s opinion of her important for Clarke? And why does she feel she still wants Lexa even if she had hurt her? She shouldn’t be attracted with her anymore. She should avoid her. So she did. But now, why is Lexa coming back to woo her? WHY?

Lexa is playing with her feelings, Clarke knew that. So the best she could do is to avoid her damn hot bodyguard.

“Earth to Clarke.”

“Huh?”

“You were in deep thought.”

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Clarke said as she rubbed off her memory with Lexa’s kneeling in front of her.

“Stop thinking about her, okay? You don’t deserve that kind of girl.” Raven said that made Clarke nod.

“I have to tell you something though.” Clarke breathed and then she narrated what happened hours ago in this very office.

“She did that, really?” Raven’s voice was sarcastic to say the least. “Don’t believe her, okay? Don’t ever----“

A knock on the door startled both of them.

“Come in.” Clarke called.

The door was opened revealing Lexa carrying a bouquet of roses in hand.

“Uhm--- I didn’t know you have visitor, Clarke.” Lexa said, clearing her throat.

“If you are paying attention on your job, you should know that I’m here.” Raven said, glaring at Lexa.

“Sorry, I just went out to buy these for Clarke.” Lexa replied, her cheeks burning.

“It’s Ms. Griffin for you, bodyguard.” Raven replied once again.

“Uhmm--- sorry.” Lexa bowed her head.

“It’s okay, Raven.” Clarke said.

Raven breathed deeply. “Okay, I’ll leave now. Text me if you change your mind.” Then she kissed Clarke on her cheeks. “Bye.” She glared at Lexa and walked away.

As soon as Raven was out, Clarke spoke, “You don’t have to give me that, Commander.”

“I wanted to.” Lexa said, walking towards Clarke. But Clarke stopped her.

“Just give those to my secretary.” Her voice was cold.

“But…”

“Close the door on your way out.” She dismissed.

Clarke exhaled a deep breath as soon as Lexa stepped out of her office.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Lexa knew Clarke’s morning routine. She swore to herself that she would do everything to be close to Clarke once again.

And of course, to seduce and tempt her into submission.

Clarke was at the balcony enjoying her morning coffee when she saw Lexa in her sports bra and shorts. The brunette was having her morning jog around the garden and apparently stretching those insanely hot muscles right in front of Clarke’s line of vision.

She almost choked on her coffee as she watched Lexa bend over. Her eyes widen at the sight.

Oh my god! Clarke thought. She felt hot all over.

“Good morning Ms. Griffin!” Lexa called her from below.

Clarke looked at her and tried to keep her cool. “Good morning.” She replied in a formal tone.

“Do you want to join me? The weather is good for working out.” Lexa said, smiling at her.

Clarke’s heart jumped at the sight. She really hasn’t seen Lexa smiling like that. It suits her.

She almost smiled. Almost. “No. I’m fine here.” She replied then she looked away. She could feel her cheeks reddening.

Lexa smiled as she saw Clarke’s reaction. She was happy to know that a little push will break Clarke’s stoic appearance towards her.

* * *

 

In the afternoon, Clarke, with her eyes closed, was enjoying the sun in her one-piece blue bikini when she heard a splash from the pool. She removed her sunglasses to look at the invader.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Lexa, her damn bodyguard, coming out of the pool as if in slow motion. She was wearing a green two-piece bikini that matches her eyes. Clarke was mesmerized. Lexa looked like a goddess.

“Hi.” Lexa greeted as she walked towards Clarke.

Clarke realized that she was staring at Lexa so she puts back her sunglasses on and said, “I didn’t know that employees have access to our pool.” She said bitchily, trying to masked her embarrassment.

Lexa chuckled, “Actually, the President already gave me the rights to use it when I’m off. It’s part of the deal.”

Clarke didn’t know that. “Okay. Then you should use it when I’m not using it.” She simply said.

Lexa chuckled again, “You’re not using it now.”

Clarke rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. She stood up, preparing to leave but Lexa grabbed her wrist pulling her so she could face the brunette.

“Look, I’m sorry if I’m invading your privacy. I just want to…. I just want to be close to you.” She said then she removed Clarke’s sunglasses. Blue eyes met her green ones. Lexa’s heart was beating so fast. “I…” Her eyes darted towards Clarke’s lips. “Clarke…” she whispered as if asking permission to kiss her.

Clarke didn’t say anything. Her eyes also found their way towards the brunette’s plump wet lips. And then she saw those lips leaning forward slowly. Warning bells started to ring inside of her. Their lips were mere inches apart when she pulled away.

“No Lexa.” Clarke said, backing away.

Lexa moved forward, “Listen to me, Clarke. I’m sorry. Please give me a chance to---“

“What changed, hmm?” Clarke asked as she crossed her arms on her chest. “Why are you doing this now? Why now?”

Lexa avoided Clarke’s stare. She was guilty.

“You practically told me before that I’m always into games. How about you? What do you want now? To fuck me, that’s it? So it could be out of your system?” Clarke shook her head, tears threatening to spill, “I’m sorry Lexa. But I’m not into you anymore. So just leave me alone and fuck yourself!” Clarke said, her voice angry. She wanted to slap Lexa but she didn’t. She just couldn’t do this anymore with her. She opened up herself to Lexa few weeks ago but she ruined her. She had hurt her with words. She thought Lexa was different. She thought they could be friends, she also thought they could be something else.

“Clarke, that’s not---“

Then they heard a gunshot coming out of nowhere. Lexa immediately grabbed Clarke’s wrist and covered her. They ran towards the mansion.

“Shit!” Lexa cursed as another bullet was shot close to them.

Clarke was shivering in fear. “Who was that? How did they---“

“Go back to your room and lock it. Don’t open it unless it’s me. You understand?” She huffed as they ran.

“But how about you?” Clarke asked, breathing rapidly.

“I need to get my gun. It was stupid of me to not carry it with me right now!” She said, cursing herself inside her mind. She was caught off guard and Clarke was close to being shot. “Now follow what I said, and you’ll be safe, okay?”

It’s a good thing that the President is out of state. Atleast she will just be focusing on Clarke’s safety.

* * *

 

“LEXA!!!!!!” Clarke screamed as soon as she opened her bedroom door. There was a masked guy in her room. He grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to come inside.

“CLARKE!!!!” Lexa hurriedly went upstairs to Clarke’s room. She already called the Presidential security and the police. Hopefully, they would respond fast for her call of help.

When she opened the door, she saw Clarke was being tied by the masked guy. She fired a shot but the man was quick to evade it. He went straight to Clarke’s window and before he could jump, he fired a shot to Lexa’s arm.

“Ugh!” Lexa was wounded.

Clarke’s eyes widen as Lexa even with her arm bleeding continuously, tried to untie her.

“Lexa!!!” Clarke called in panic as Lexa fainted in front of her.

 

* * *

 

Lexa opened her eyes slowly. Flashes of blonde hair surrounded her line of vision. “Clarke…”

“Hmmmm…”

Lexa let out a deep breath as she realized Clarke was safe. She must have passed out and now she is in the hospital.

“Lexa, you’re awake. Thank God!” Clarke said, as she pulled her hand. That’s the only time Lexa realized that Clarke was holding her hand while they were both asleep. Her cheeks felt warm at the thought.

“How long was I out?” She asked.

“You were out for 14 hours. They had to remove the bullet in you arm. You had lost a lot of blood. I was worried, Lexa. I thought I lost you.” Clarke replied, her tears started to fall down.

Lexa, even in her weak state, managed to wiped Clarke’s tears away. “I’m here, Clarke. I’m always here.”

Clarke nodded. They stared at each other for a while but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

President Griffin entered the room, “Oh Clarke! I’m so glad you’re safe!” She hugged her daughter tightly. “I was worried sick.”

“I’m fine, mom. Lexa saved me.” Clarke replied.

“Thank you, Commander. For saving my daughter.” Abigail said.

“It’s part of my job, President Griffin.” Lexa replied politely. “But I’m sorry I wasn’t able to catch them.”

“I will hold a meeting with the Head of Security to investigate what really happened. Don’t worry Lexa. You have done your job, that is to protect my daughter. Thank you.” Abigail replied.

Lexa nodded. Somewhat feeling guilty because she suspected Pike was behind all of this. She has to call him when she gets a chance. Attacking Clarke is not a part of the plan. She clenched her fist in anger.

* * *

 

“Clarke, I’m fine.” Lexa managed to say as she watched Clarke tucked her in her bed.

She was already discharged in the hospital after a day. Then they went back to the President’s mansion after ensuring the safety of the area.

Abigail wanted to assign another bodyguard for Clarke for the time being but the blonde refused to. She told her mom that she would have her vacation leave for a while until Lexa recovers.

“Don’t be stubborn, Lexa.” Clarke said, glaring at her.

“You don’t need to tuck me in. I’m not a child.” Lexa mumbled, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Clarke just glared at her making the brunette shut up.

Lexa smiled after a while, “You’re not mad at me anymore?” she asked.

Clarke shook her head. “I’m still mad at you…” Lexa lowered her head, “But I forgive you because you save my life. And you had been shot. Taking care of you is the least I could do.” She said, smiling at her.

Lexa smiled in return.

“You’re beautiful like an angel.” Lexa said, after a while. Her heart hammered inside her chest. She just said the cheesiest line she could think of but it’s the truth. Clarke is beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning.

Clarke blinked. Her cheeks grew warm at Lexa’s comment.

She stood up abruptly but Lexa grabbed her wrist, pulled her making her stumble on the bed right in front of the brunette.

“Oh!” Clarke tried to remove herself off Lexa but the brunette pulled her nape and before she knew it, their lips touched.

And Clarke saw fireworks as they kissed for the very first time. Lexa opened her mouth slowly as she captured Clarke’s bottom lip with her own. That gesture made Clarke shivered. Lexa was kissing her slowly and softly. It was so sweet that she almost cried. Never in her entire life did she experience this kind of kiss. It was slow and passionate. It was full of… love?

Clarke closed her eyes as she savors the feeling of Lexa’s lip movement against hers. It was intoxicating. She responded slowly and softly too as she captured Lexa’s upper lip. There were no tongue involved at first, it was just lips caressing each other’s lips.

Clarke just followed Lexa’s kissing. She didn’t want her to stop. She was drowned by the brunette’s kisses. Later did she realize that Lexa changed their position so she could be on top of her.

Lexa brushed her tongue on her lips making her open her mouth to welcome her inside. At the first contact of Lexa’s tongue against her tongue, she moaned. Hard.

Clarke couldn’t take it anymore as she pulled Lexa’s head against her. Their kiss intensified. Their kiss becomes hot. Their tongues battled with each other. Clarke felt hot all over her body. She wants Lexa. She needs Lexa NOW!

Their breathing were both ragged when Lexa pulled away. Her forehead touched Clarke’s.

“We should stop.” Lexa whispered as she tried to control herself. She doesn’t want to stop but she had to. This is getting out of hand. Her heart beats so fast that she feared she might die of heart attack. She never felt this way before. Not even with Costia.

“We should.” Clarke answered.

Lexa get off Clarke and went to her side. They were both staring at the ceiling in silent. They were both hot and bothered but they tried to control themselves.

“I should go.” Clarke said, after a while. She needs to get out of here. These feelings are different. Clarke felt scared.

“No, please.” Lexa said, unable to stop herself. She positioned herself so she could spoon Clarke. “I want you here with me. Let’s just sleep, is it okay?” she asked, trying to control her tears. She was torn. She thinks she might be in love with Clarke Griffin but how could she save Anya now?

Clarke nodded before she closed her eyes.

Lexa let herself feel for a while. Even just for a night, she would hope and dream of happiness with Clarke in her arms.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. :)
> 
> I'm trying to finish all y pending stories from different fandoms so bear with me :)
> 
> I also have new stories in mind with the CLEXA fandom and WAYHAUGHT (waverly and nicole) so watch out for that :)
> 
> Now, it's your turn my dear readers, tell me all ur favorites?
> 
> Favorite lines? Favorite scene? Favorite character?
> 
> THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!
> 
> -RAINEZEIK


	5. When Love Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Another update. Thank you for all the reviews and the likes. I hope you still enjoy the story and couldn't wait for the drama to ensue. My writer's brain just couldn't leave me alone and so, I already have this story (and its ending) inside my mind thus making this story my first priority among my other fics. So enjoy the chapter and fill me in with your thoughts.

 

Lexa woke up without Clarke on her side. A sudden feeling of sadness washed over her. She tried to fight it though, she just couldn’t risk her feelings under this circumstances. Love will just make her weak. She couldn’t let herself fall in love with Clarke.

But that kiss though…

It was…

Heart-stopping…

Magical…

Amazing…

And…

The sudden opening of her door made her jolt in alarm. She hissed as soon as she felt pain on her wound.

“Lexa! Omygod what happened?!” Clarke entered the room with a worried expression on her face. She was carrying a food tray that she set aside on the table as soon as she saw Lexa in pain.

“It’s fine, Clarke.” Lexa breathed. “I was just…”

Clarke’s hands were on Lexa’s shoulders that made the brunette stop. She shivered at Clarke’s touch. The blonde noticed that so she pulled away immediately. Both girls blushed.

After few agonizing seconds, Clarke spoke, “I brought you breakfast.”

Lexa cleared her throat, “Uhm… you shouldn’t have. I can go to the kitchen and…”

Clarke took the tray and handed it to her, “Stop being stubborn and eat.” She said firmly.

Lexa nodded. She tried to hide her blush as she realized how hot Clarke sounded right now.

Clarke muttered curses under her breath when she saw Lexa’s soak bandages. “I need to change your bandage. We don’t want it to get infected.” She went straight to the bathroom to gather first aid supplies.

Lexa looked at her bandages, flashes of what happened that night clouded her vision. The doctor told her to avoid strenuous activities but what she did last night (which was flipping Clarke so she could top her while kissing) was an activity that she should be avoiding for now. Lexa blushed. Hard.

Clarke returned at her side, eyebrows furrowed as she murmured angrily at Lexa for being hardheaded. She asked Lexa how did that happened.

Lexa bowed her head, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “That must have been last night when I… when we… you know…”

“Oh.”

Clarke blushed as she tried to process Lexa’s words.

“Yeah.” Lexa murmured.

Clarke looked away as she tried to hide her red cheeks. “I’m sorry. I have no idea that I did that.” She murmured in embarrassment.

“It’s not your fault Clarke. I wasn’t being careful.” Lexa replied. Clarke turned to look at her and once again, both girls stared at each other.

Lexa was the one who broke eye contact but without thinking, Lexa found herself looking at Clarke’s luscious lips. She felt her mouth dry. Suddenly, she felt thirsty.

Clarke, on the other hand, saw Lexa’s line of vision. She swallowed hard as she observed Lexa’s thirst on her lips.

“Clarke…” Lexa muttered under her breath.

But before Lexa could lean down, Clarke stood up abruptly.

“Okay… uhm, I really need to change your bandage so please stop looking at me like that.” She said in a light voice as she tried so hard to mask her embarrassment.

Lexa, even in her embarrassed state, couldn’t help but to laugh lightly. “I’m sorry if I can’t help myself in devouring your lips inside my mind.” She said with a cheeky grin. Lexa is so gay. She is the queen of gays, as a matter of fact.

Clarke’s eyes went wide. “LEXA!” Her blush deepened once again. “Oh my god. It’s not helping!” She covered her face with her hand, she felt like a high school teenage girl.

Lexa’s confidence rose. There’s no need to hide the fact that she was caught staring at Clarke’s delicious lips. She chuckled, “I thought you’re going to change my bandage?”

“Right!” Clarke sat beside her again. “And stop distracting me.” She glared at the brunette.

“I’m not.” Lexa smiled.

But Clarke didn’t believe her. “Just stop.” She started to fix Lexa’s bandage.

“Okay.” Lexa said but couldn’t help herself as she stared back at the blonde’s lips again. How she wished she could kiss her again.

“Lexaaaaaa!” Clarke whined as she saw Lexa’s thirst again on her lips. It was really making her dizzy and HOT.

Lexa was mesmerized. She wanted to kiss Clarke again. She will do everything to kiss her again. She ignored Clarke’s whining as she closed her eyes and started to lean towards Clarke.

Clarke’s breath hitched as she watched Lexa, with her eyes closed, leaning towards her. Their lips were inches apart from each other when Clarke pinched Lexa’s arm.

Lexa stifled a groan. “What was that for?” She couldn’t believe that Clarke just did that.

Clarke’s eyebrow rose, “Just kiss me when I’m finished. Don’t distract me while I’m doing this for you, okay? This is important.”

Lexa smiled like a child who was invited to go in an amusement park. Clarke found herself loving her bodyguard’s reaction. “Really? I get to kiss you again when this is over?”

Clarke smirked and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll behave now.”

Needless to say, Lexa didn’t get her kiss reward from Clarke because a maid came and delivered information that President Griffin asked for her daughter immediately.

* * *

 

“Lexa and I kissed for the first time last night.” Clarke blurted out. Raven and Octavia looked at her, their jaw dropped.

“Normally I asked for details but you do know that I’m pissed at your bodyguard right? BUT goddammit! I can’t help it. How did it go?” Raven said that made Clarke chuckled.

Octavia just rolled her eyes at Raven’s antics. “How did it happen? Who made the first move? Did you made the first move again, Clarke?” Octavia fired her own question.

Clarke’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “She kissed me.”

“Okay…” Raven rolled her eyes. “How was it?”

Clarke swallowed hard. “It was magical, amazing even. There’s fireworks and sparks and all that shit that you could read in a romance novel.”

“Oh.” Raven and Octavia said in unison. Their jaw dropped.

“Wait.” Raven was the one who recovered first, “You read that kind of shit?”

“Hey!” Clarke crossed her arms as she tried to hide her embarrassment. “They’re nice to read.”

Raven laughed. “I can’t believe playgirl fashion designer Clarke Griffin loves to read romance novels. This is a huge scoop!”

Octavia slapped Raven’s shoulders and glared at her. Then she turned towards Clarke, “You’re falling for Lexa.” It was a statement not a question.

“Uh-oh.” Raven reacted.

“I’m not.” Clarke looked away.

“You’re falling for her, Clarke.” Octavia insisted. “Does your heart beat fast whenever she is near?

Clarke thought deeply and nodded.

“Do you think about her all the time?”

Clarke nodded once again.

“Do you dream about her often?”

Clarke nodded in defeat as she looked away.

“Does her eyes mesmerized you under any circumstances?” Octavia continued with her questions.

“Yes.”

“Did her kisses made your heart jumped?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel butterflies in your stomach when you are with her?”

“Yes. Oh god.” Clarke mumbled at the realization Octavia presented at her.

“DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER?” Octavia finished that made Clarke gasp. “Then that’s your answer Clarke, you’re totally falling for Commander Lexa Woods.”

“Oh my god.” Clarke sighed. “I’m falling in love with Lexa and I don’t even know if she feels the same way.”

_What will I do?_

* * *

 

It had been three days since Clarke visited Lexa on her room. Lexa found herself missing the blonde so badly. She wanted to blame herself for being too forward with her the last time but she just couldn’t control herself.

Her heart beats faster again as she tried to recall their kiss. It was amazing and she wanted to do it again, with Clarke’s permission of course. But it seems like Clarke was ignoring her.

This is bad. She cursed under her breath. Her feelings were on the line. She was just supposed to seduce Clarke into submission but she realized now that she cared for the blonde more than ever.

You’re doing this for your sister Anya. She mentally reminded herself. She needs to stick out with the plan so she could save her sister from that bastard Pike.

Speaking of which, her cellphone rang and Pike’s number appeared on the screen.

She picked it up.

**“Hello Lexa. How are you doing?”**

“I got shot. Funny thing is, your men had a clear shot but he chose to hit my arm. Why is that? You could have killed me.” She said, gritting her teeth.

The man on the other line chuckled. **“That wasn’t my intention, kid. That was just a reminder, a warning of some sort. And also, a way to the President daughter’s heart. Wouldn’t you agree?”**

Lexa’s eyes widen. “What do you mean by that?”

**“You’re not my only connection there, kid. I have a spy and that person reported that you were having a rough time seducing Princess Griffin. So I felt the need to help you.”**

Lexa gritted her teeth. **“YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT! I COULD HANDLE IT ON MY OWN!”**

**“Relax kid. There’s no need to get all worked up. You do remember that I still have your sister. So stick with the plan and everyone will be happy, well except for the Griffin ladies.”** Pike laughed that made Lexa’s stomach churned in anger.

Lexa moved her jaw as she tried to control her anger. “Give me more time. I’m still injured because of you.”

**“Okay. I’ll give you an extension but make sure that you stick with the plan. I need young Griffin at the safe house then we’ll do the exchange.”**

Lexa agreed. 

**“And by the way, you’re welcome. If you ever get laid, you owe me one.”** Pike said before ending the call.

Lexa threw her pillows as she growled in anger.

* * *

 

“Lexa.” Clarke knocked twice at Lexa’s door but no one answered. It was already nighttime but Clarke couldn’t wait, she wanted to see Lexa.

She tried to avoid her feelings for Lexa but the more she avoided it, the more she missed her. So badly.

So after three agonizing days, she decided to visit her in her room.

She knocked once again. “Lexa. Can I come in?”

No one answered.

With a heavy heart, she walked back to her room and decided to get fresh air outside her balcony.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw Lexa at the balcony of her own room. Lexa was wearing a thin nightgown, her back was exposed. Clarke’s heart stopped at the sight of her back tattoo. This is not the first time she saw Lexa’s tattoo. She had recalled she caught a glimpse of it at the pool but she was so angry with Lexa at that time that she didn’t even pay attention that much. Unlike now, Clarke’s eyes feasted on Lexa’s sexy back. Her long curly hair was fixed at the side exposing her skin.

Clarke was admiring the view before her when Lexa turned around thus seeing Clarke at the other side. Lexa was caught off guard. She didn’t expect seeing Clarke there. The blonde was wearing a blue V-neck nightgown and her cleavage was exposed that made Lexa swallowed hard.

“Good evening, Clarke.” She smiled.

The blonde walked towards the edge of the balcony. “I was looking for you.”

“You are?” Lexa asked.

“I knocked at your door but you’re not answering so I thought you’re already asleep.” Clarke said.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear.”

“It’s okay. I just want to know if you’re doing fine. It had been…”

“Three days, Clarke.” Lexa supplied eagerly. She mentally berated at herself for sounding too eager.

“Right.” Clarke nodded as she tried to hide her blush, “Does your arm still hurt?”

“I heal fast so I’ll be back on track in a few days.” The brunette replied.

“You should still rest and…“

Lexa cut her off. “I miss you. I want to go back to work fast so I could be with you.”

“You mean that?” Clarke asked, her heart jumped.

Lexa nodded. With or without Pike’s plan, Lexa knew deep inside her heart that she meant it. But her concern for her sister Anya still prevails. So she battled with her feelings. Mind over heart. That’s what she told herself.

Clarke smiled. They stare at each other’s eyes for a while. It was a good thing that they were apart from each other or else, Clarke wouldn’t be able to control herself.

“Goodnight, Commander.” She said softly.

Lexa smiled, the tension was gone. Or so she thought. “Goodnight, Miss Griffin.” She replied.

Clarke was about to go back inside her room when she noticed something. “Your bandage. Did you changed it after the last time I did it for you?”

Lexa shook her head, looked at her arm then smiled sheepishly.

Clarke rolled her eyes even though she found Lexa looking adorably cute.

“I’ll be there in your room.” She said.

“I could come over.” Lexa replied, her cheeks burning at the thought.

“Okay.” Clarke replied.

* * *

 

It took Lexa 10 minutes to gather up her courage to walk into Clarke’s room. She felt weird like there were butterflies swirling around inside her stomach at the thought of entering Clarke’s room and seeing her up close in that sexy blue nightgown.

She knocked at Clarke’s door finally. Her breath was caught in her throat at the sight of the blonde.

On the other hand, Clarke was distracted at Lexa’s super high slit. The commander’s sexy long right leg made her mouth waters. She mentally cursed herself for being a pervert.

“Come in, Lexa.” She said as soon as she found her voice.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa said as she entered the blonde’s room. Her heart was beating fast that she almost slipped on the carpeted floor of Clarke’s room.

“You can sit on the couch.” Clarke said as she made her way towards the couch. Lexa followed behind.

Lexa shivered at Clarke’s delicate touch when she started to unwrap her bandage. She still couldn’t take her eyes off Clarke though. The silence was deafening so she decided to talk to ease the tension. “How was your day, Clarke?”

“It was fine.” Clarke answered simply.

“You were gone for three days. Did I made you uncomfortable?” Lexa asked that made Clarke stopped.

She shook her head and stared at Lexa, “No, you didn’t.”

Lexa nodded, “I’m sorry if I was being forward the last time.”

Clarke shook her head, “No need to apologized.” The blonde was trying so hard to keep her hands steady when she continued her task. Lexa’s after shower scent filled her senses and she was really trying so hard not to make the first move.

She remembered Octavia telling her that she should wait for Lexa’s first move this time. Clarke was obviously falling for Lexa but they couldn’t tell if the brunette feels the same way. And of course, Clarke doesn’t want to look pathetic in front of Lexa now that feelings are involved in her part.

She finished her task without breaking apart. She almost patted herself on the back for doing a great job. “You’re all done.”

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa replied.

Clarke stood up, “Goodnight, Commander.” She repeated what she said earlier.

Lexa gave her a timid smile as she stood up too. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded.

They were caught once again with each other’s gaze that Clarke almost forgot how to breathe. She wanted to be kissed. She was waiting for it.

Lexa’s eyes went down on her lips. Clarke couldn’t even control herself when unconsciously, her lips parted slightly.

Lexa was staring at Clarke’s inviting lips. When Clarke’s lips parted slightly, she felt her knees weakened. That was clearly an invitation, right?

Clarke almost moaned when she saw Lexa wets her bottom lip with her tongue. They were observing each other’s lips for few seconds that seems like forever for both of them.

Neither of them wanted to make the move first.

But both wanted to be kissed.

The tension was real.

The thirst was real.

It was Lexa who first broke. She leaned towards Clarke’s slightly parted lips and brushed them with her own.

Clarke’s self control faded when Lexa made the first move, she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s nape and angled her head for Lexa so she could deepened the kiss.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have to give a cliffhanger on this one. lol
> 
> Anyway, will they do it? or won't they?
> 
> That is the question :)
> 
> Now it's your turn to share your thoughts with me,
> 
> FAVORITE SCENE? FAVORITE LINES? FAVORITE CHARACTER?
> 
> THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!
> 
> -RAINEZEIK


	6. Like A Teenage Schoolgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is falling hard so fast. And she hopes that Lexa is there to catch her.

 

 

It feels like the whole world stopping around them. Clarke felt like her whole damn heart is about to explode. Lexa’s kisses made her knees weaken. She felt like a teenage virgin schoolgirl having her first mind-blowing kiss.

This was only their second kiss but she felt every fiber of her being in full force. Her mind was all about Lexa’s lips on hers. Her heart was all about Lexa, Lexa, Lexa…

Clarke’s heart beats erratically when Lexa pulled her close. She gasped when the gorgeous commander entered her mouth, which she eagerly sucked in return. That movement made Lexa pulled her much closer (if it’s still possible).

And then the blonde felt Lexa’s grip on her waist as she lifted her. Her thighs automatically wrapped against the brunette.

Lexa’s lips found her neck as soon as their mouths reluctantly separated from each other. The brunette was peppering kisses at the side of her neck when a knock on the door made both of them stopped.

Lexa immediately put her down. They were still looking at each other breathlessly, cheeks blushing, when they heard the voice outside Clarke’s door.

“Clarke, sweetie.”

It was Clarke’s mom.

Clarke’s breathing was still ragged when she answered, “Yes mom?”

“Raven is here.”

Lexa’s furrowing her eyebrows didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke. Nevertheless, she answered, “Give me a sec, mom.”

“Okay..” Abigail answered, followed by the sound of her footsteps leaving Clarke’s door.

Clarke let out a deep breath, “That was close.” She mumbled.

“Raven doesn’t really like me that much.” Lexa said after a while.

“Raven is just protective of me.” The blonde replied making Lexa jaw tightened.

Nevertheless, she nodded. “I understand. Have you been… involved with each other?”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows at her, irritation evident in her voice, “Really Lexa?” She remembered all the hurtful things Lexa told her about her sleeping around. It pained her to admit that Lexa was right, she was really that kind of girl before. “I don’t sleep with all of my friends, Lexa.”

Lexa nodded, “I’m sorry, Clarke. I never meant to offend you.” She said, her voice sincere that made Clarke felt guilty. Damn those forest green eyes! “I think I should go.”

Clarke nodded.

Lexa was halfway through the door when Clarke lifted her eyes to look at her and her exposed back. Damn those tattoos!

“Lexa.” She whispered softly. She’s probably going to regret what she was about to say. Octavia and Raven would probably hit her head after this.

Lexa turned around, “Yes, Clarke?”

“I don’t sleep with anyone anymore. Not after you and I…” She said, blushing deeply, “Kissed.” She lowered her gaze.

In an instant, Lexa was in front of her as she cupped her chin so that their eyes would meet. “Thank you for telling me.”

Clarke smiled as their gazes locked with each other again. Lexa’s lips brushed against her own, kissing her gently, sucking her bottom lip softly.

The blonde was about to brush her tongue against Lexa’s own when Raven chose that right moment to interrupt. She was calling outside the door like a mad man. “Clarke! Clarke! Why are you taking so long?!” Clarke noticed by her voice that she was drunk.

Once again, they broke apart.

“Raven is outside.” Clarke said, as she was about to panic. “I’ll drag her downstairs so you could leave my room without her seeing you.”

“Okay. But I can always come out of your room with her seeing me.” Lexa said nonchalantly.

“We can’t risk it. My mom can’t know about us, Lexa.” She said.

Lexa nodded but her eyes betrayed her. “I understand if you don’t want the President to know about us. Whatever this is, Clarke.”

“No, it’s not like that, Lexa.” She bit her lip, her cheeks crimson red. “I don’t want her to fire you as my bodyguard.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I like seeing you around.” She admitted again, cheeks still blushing.

Lexa smiled, “I get it now.”

Clarke nodded and smiled. “Goodnight Lexa.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

* * *

 

After leaving her own room with Lexa still inside, she dragged Raven downstairs straight to the kitchen.

“Why are you drunk, Rave? What happened?” Clarke said after she gave her friend a glass of water.

“Nothing.” Raven answered.

“Come on, you can tell me.” Clarke insisted.

Raven didn’t replied.

“It was Octavia, isn’t it?” Clarke asked, earning a glare from Raven. “Come on, you’re not really very subtle, Raven.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “I just don’t understand her, you know.”

Clarke sat beside her, “Go on.” She encouraged her.

“One moment, she was all over me. The next thing I know, she was all over another nameless girl. It’s confusing me.” Raven said in her drunken state.

Clarke patted her back, “Octavia is Octavia. You know her. She’s very affectionate.”

That earned another glare from Raven, “Not helping, Griffin.”

Clarke sighed, “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to say. You both are my bestfriends and I don’t want any of you hurting.”

“I’m sorry. But you’re right. I think I should move on. I think it’s time to move on.” Raven said determinedly.

Clarke smiled at her.

“Can I sleep here? I don’t want to go home knowing that I would see Octavia at home in her sexy night gown.” Raven said.

“Sure.” Clarke replied.

 

* * *

 

“Clarke! Clarke!” Octavia’s voice woke Clarke. She mumbled grudgingly as she made her way towards her door with her still sleepy eyes.

She opened the door and Octavia made her way towards her bedroom without a proper invitation. “Raven is miss…. HERE. Raven is here?” She looked at Clarke with furrowed eyebrows.

Clarke yawned, “Yeah. She was drunk last night so she crashed here.”

Octavia’s look seemed suspicious. “Did you and Raven…? Oh my god, I thought we have rules Clarke, we can’t ruin our friendship by sleeping with each other! It was an unwritten rule! God!” Her voice was clearly angry and loud making Raven opened her eyes.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “We would never do that O.”

“What is happening?” Raven asked sleepily. “Octavia, why are you here?”

Octavia glared at her, “I was looking for you. You left me at the bar! I was worried. You’re not answering your phone either.”

Raven rubbed the side of her head. “Clarke called me because of her love problems with her sexy bodyguard so I went here.” She said it very calmly that made Clarke widened her eyes at her impromptu lie.

“Oh.” Octavia looked at her and if she wasn’t really protecting Raven’s secret, she could have smacked Raven’s head. Or maybe strangle her.

Octavia grinned, “So, what happened with you and the commander? Did she make the first move?”

Clarke almost rolled her eyes. Almost. But she saw Raven’s pleading look so she just gets on with it.

“Yes. We kissed again.” Clarke replied in a defeated tone.

Next thing she knew, she was being bombarded by numerous questions from Octavia and Raven.

* * *

 

The next day, Lexa appeared on her door. Once again, wearing her bodyguard outfit, leather jacket and all.

“Are you ready to go, Clarke?” the brunette asked her, smiling.

“You’re feeling okay now?” She asked. “You should probably rest and---“

“I’m fine now, Clarke. I’m at your disposal again.” Lexa smiled, her green eyes shining brightly at her.

Clarke nodded. “Okay. It’s good to see you back, Commander.” She replied.

“Me too, Clarke. Me too.” Lexa replied.

* * *

 

What is it with elevators that make people hot and bothered? Is it because of the enclosed space, or is it because of the time it takes to arrive at your destination?

Or rather, is it because of the person standing beside you looking gorgeous and it makes your heart beat faster than it should?

Or is it the way she whispered your name when you accidentally looked at each other’s eyes and… lips?

Lexa’s eyes darted on her lips and it made Clarke dizzy with want. Clarke wets her lips unconsciously, as she observed the brunette’s eyes following her tongue movement.

“Clarke.” She whispered again as if asking permission which she immediately granted by nodding her head.

And the next thing she knew, they were kissing softly inside the elevator. One thing she loves about kissing Lexa is how gentle the brunette was with her. She always started it with gentle heart-stopping kisses that make Clarke wanting more. Clarke was so used to aggressive kisses that this kind of kissing is really new to her. And she likes this even more.

She likes Lexa’s plump lips softly sucking her own. It makes her feel wanted not in a lustful way but with-feelings-kind-of-way. Clarke was surely falling for her and she hoped they were both at the same page.

Her heart painfully clenched at the thought of Lexa not being on the same page with her. “Lexa.” She murmured between kisses.

“Hmmmmm…” Lexa mumbled as she continued to kiss her.

“We’re almost there.” She said, pulling away from her.

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open and Clarke restrained herself mentally so she could avoid going back on kissing her gorgeous bodyguard.

**DING!**

The elevator opened and both of them stepped outside as if nothing happened.

* * *

 

These mind-blowing kisses were making Clarke insane. And to add it up, it really made her heart flutter ever since they started this kissing game.

Clarke really wished it wasn’t a game though because for her, she wants it to be real.

“Would you like some coffee, Clarke?” Lexa said as soon as they entered her office.

“Okay. Thank you.” She smiled at the brunette.

Lexa smiled at her and Clarke’s heart soar.

She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach again as she made her way towards her table.

After several seconds, Lexa walked towards her and handed her cup of coffee. Their fingers brushed against each other.

Clarke cleared her throat and pulled her hand away, “Thank you, Lexa.”

“You’re welcome, Clarke.” Lexa nodded and smiled.

* * *

 

Lexa made her way towards the couch and tried to read a newspaper. But if she was to be honest, she was really distracted by Clarke’s office suits. The blonde was sexy as hell.

“Stop.”

“What?” Lexa stared at her.

Clarke bit her lip, “Stop distracting me. You’re way too distracting, and you know that.”

Lexa chuckled at that. “I’m not doing anything.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yeah, keep believing that.”

Lexa laughed again and Clarke’s breath hitched as the brunette hovered against her table.

“You’re distracting me too. It’s just fair, don’t you think?” She said in a low voice.

“I’m working.” Clarke replied breathlessly.

“Okay.” Lexa straightened up. Then she cleared her throat, “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” She said, blushing hard.

Clarke’s eyes widen, “You’re inviting me to a date?”

Lexa’s eyes caught hers. “If you just want to.”

Clarke smiled and nodded. Lexa smiled in return.

She was about to kiss Clarke when her phone vibrated. Her mood turned sour when she saw the caller ID. “Excuse me, I need to answer this.” She murmured regretfully.

Clarke saw how Lexa’s mood changed but she chose to ignore it.

Lexa just asked her out for a date. Oh my god. They’re going on a date!

Clarke felt like a teenage schoolgirl when it comes to Commander Lexa Woods.

And she likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Care to share your favorites with me?
> 
> Favorite lines?
> 
> Favorite scenes?
> 
> Favorite characters?


	7. Tomorrow

 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Lexa gritted her teeth, her mood already ruined at the sight of his name on her phone.

 **“Is that the best way to greet me, Commander? I’m flattered.”** Pike answered, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Lexa rolled her eyes. She went to the nearest fire exit door for privacy. “What do you want, Pike?”

 **“You know what I want.”** Pike laughed. **“Bring me the daughter of the President in exchange for your sister.”**

Lexa clenched her fist. “Give me time.”

Pike’s laugh resembles with the devil itself, **“How will I know that you’re still sticking on OUR plan? And not betraying me?”**

Lexa gritted her teeth once again as she answered, “YOU HAVE MY SISTER. Isn’t that enough assurance that you want?”

Pike laughed again that Lexa had the urgency to knock him out. **“Good to know.”**

“I want to hear my sister’s voice.” Lexa said.

 **“Sure.”** Pike called Quint while Lexa heard shuffling at the background before Anya’s weak voice answered her.

**“Lexa.”**

“Anya! Are you okay?” Lexa’s voice filled with worry. Her grip on her phone tightened.

**“I’m fine.”**

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” She said, her voice strained as she closed her eyes.

**“You don’t have to do this, Lexa. Don’t worry about me. If you care about the daughter of the Pres---“**

**“Enough!”** Pike snatched the phone from Anya. **“Your time is ticking, Lexa. The wild playgirl President’s daughter or your sister? Choose wisely.”** Then he ended the call.

Lexa clenched her jaw; she closed her eyes, let out a deep breath and walked towards Clarke’s office.

She will get through this. She hoped so.

* * *

 

“You seem distracted, Lexa.” Clarke said as she watched Lexa drive.

Lexa blinked, “Uhm, no. I’m not.”

Clarke touched Lexa’s arm. “Is there a problem? Do you regret asking me out tonight?”

“What? No. I don’t.” Lexa glanced at her then her eyes focused on the road again. “I don’t regret asking you out, Clarke.” She said quietly.

“Okay. I’m just worried about you. You seem different after you answered your phone this morning.” Clarke said that made Lexa’s heart thumped.

She shook her head, “It’s just. Uhmm… Family matters.”

Clarke nods her head slowly. “You can tell me anything, Lexa.”

Lexa glanced at Clarke once again and gave her a heart-warming smile that made the blonde swoon inside, “I can handle it, don’t worry. By the way, you look beautiful Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I didn’t even change for a better outfit. I don’t feel pretty for a first date.” Clarke’s eyes widen when she realized what she just said.

Lexa chuckled, “You’re gorgeous in anything, Clarke.”

Clarke blushed hard. She looked away to hide her reddened cheeks.

* * *

 

They had their dinner at a fancy restaurant and Clarke was glad that Lexa didn’t seem distracted anymore. Clarke talked about almost everything while Lexa listened to her intently. The blonde then asked about her line of work as the previous Commander of the Navy and Lexa answered everything.

The dinner went smoothly except for the waitress that seems to flirt at Lexa unashamedly.

“She was flirting with you.” Clarke commented.

Lexa was oblivious. “Who?”

Clarke used her fork to point at the waitress in question. “That waitress. She likes you. And she’s not very subtle in showing her boobs at you.”

Lexa chuckled, “I didn’t even notice, Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Are you jealous, Clarke?”

Clarke rolled her eyes once again. She wanted to get angry at her but the way Lexa pronounced her name made her senses tingle.

When Clarke didn’t answer, Lexa reached out her hand to capture the blonde’s right hand. “You don’t have to be jealous of anyone. I couldn’t even take my eyes off you.”

Clarke blushed hard. Her cheeks reddened like tomato. She was so embarrassed by her reaction with Lexa. She couldn’t even understand why this gorgeous brunette across from her can literally make her swoon like this. She is Clarke ‘playgirl’ Griffin after all but right now she really feels like a lovesick teenager.

“You have a way with words.” She commented to hide her embarrassment.

Lexa smirked. “Is it effective?”

Clarke let out a hearty laugh.

* * *

 

“So, this is me. Thank you for walking me into my room, Lexa.” Clarke said, “Thanks for the dinner, I enjoyed spending time with you.” She admitted, lowering her head.

Lexa cupped her chin so their eyes could meet. Their gazes met and Lexa wanted to scream because the situation seems unfair. It’s no doubt that she is already falling for Clarke and now, she doesn’t know what to do.

_"The wild playgirl President’s daughter or your sister? Choose wisely.”_

Pike’s words ran inside her mind again. She swallowed hard. As she was about to release Clarke’s chin, the blonde tiptoed just in time to kiss her lips.

Lexa sighed as Clarke opened her mouth to sucked Lexa’s plump bottom lip. The blonde encircled her arms around Lexa’s shoulders while the brunette grabbed her hips to pull her against her.

Lexa’s mind was battling but Clarke’s tongue distracted her when it entered her mouth. Lexa struggled to keep herself from moaning.

They never left each other’s mouth even when Clarke twisted the doorknob with her left hand and pulled Lexa inside her room. Even when Lexa locked the door with her right hand, they still continued kissing like there’s no tomorrow.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed as soon as Clarke left her mouth and trailed kisses on her neck.

That didn’t last long because Clarke kissed her again fully in her mouth. “Make love to me.” She mumbled between kisses.

That made Lexa stopped. She pulled away just an inch from Clarke. “Clarke…”

“I want you, Lexa.” Clarke’s breathing was ragged as she stepped away a little from Lexa. And the brunette had a good view on her. She was beautiful, enchanting and HOT. “I want you now.” Clarke licked her lips.

Lexa wanted her too. Oh god, how she wanted her so badly. But she is in no position to---

The brunette’s eyes widen when Clarke started to undress in front of her. She swallowed hard. Her throat became dry.

“I know that you think of me as a wild, promiscuous playgirl.” Clarke’s voice was trembling, Lexa noticed. “But believe me when I said that this feels like my first time. My heart beats so fast when I’m with you, Lexa. I’ve never felt this way before. And I…” Clarke almost choked on her words, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Lexa blinked. Clarke is in love with her. And she felt guilty as hell not because she doesn’t love her back. In fact, she knows she is already falling for the blonde.

Clarke was half naked in front of her, looking gorgeous and vulnerable, and Lexa wanted to wrap her in her arms and tell her the truth about her mission. The truth about HER. She wanted to be honest with her but she can’t. She couldn’t.

“Lexa?”

Clarke stared at Lexa, still the brunette was unmoving. Lexa’s eyes were focused on the blonde’s face. She couldn’t let her eyes trailed lower.

Clarke was hurt by the lack of response from the brunette. She gulped hard, tears were threatening to spill. “You don’t feel the same way.” She said, her voice croaked. “I’m so stupid.” She lowered her head, closed her eyes and shook her head.

But then a trembling hand cupped her chin making her face the gorgeous Commander.

Lexa shook her head, never leaving Clarke’s eyes. “I feel the same way, Clarke.” She whispered. And finally she felt herself letting it go. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This is not part of the initial plan. She couldn’t fall in love with Clarke Griffin but she did. And now this gets more complicated. Her heart is on the line now. How could she… “But---“ She was cut off by Clarke’s lips on hers.

Her mind felt dizzy at the sensation of Clarke’s lips on hers. She gasped as she felt the blonde’s tongue inside her mouth exploring every crevice.

Clarke moaned as soon as she felt Lexa’s hands on her bare back, pulling her against hers.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice was strained. She wanted this for so long but there are things that aren’t supposed to---

Her mind went hazy when she felt something wet on her pants. Oh fuck, is that…? Clarke’s arousal…?

Lexa reached out on Clarke’s ass and pressed the naked blonde against her front. Clarke moaned audibly. Lexa pulled away and her mouth felt dry as she observed Clarke’s hooded eyes filled with lust and hunger.

“Lexa… please…” Clarke begged and to be honest, Lexa realized that Clarke doesn’t have to beg because as soon as the woman’s arousal filled her senses seconds ago, she was lost.

In one swift move, she lifted Clarke and the blonde immediately wrapped her legs around her. Lexa continued kissing Clarke’s neck as she walked towards the blonde’s king-sized bed.

Clarke’s fingers were on Lexa’s hair. She loved the softness of the Commander’s hair around her fingers.

Slowly, Lexa puts Clarke on the mattress. The blonde licked her lips as they stared at each other. Then Lexa’s eyes slowly trailed on Clarke’s naked body.

Clarke felt self-conscious at the way Lexa stared at her. She crossed her legs.

Lexa smirked. “There’s no need to be shy, Clarke. You’re breathtakingly gorgeous.” She said in a husky tone that made Clarke even wetter if it’s still possible. The blonde knows that she was dripping wet down there and all she wants is Lexa inside her.

“Clothes off. Now.” She ordered Lexa. She pulled herself on the mattress and reached out to Lexa, she cupped her nape and kissed her open-mouthed. The brunette moaned as she felt Clarke’s fingers removing her leather jacket.

“Hmmmmm…” Lexa moaned when Clarke left her mouth and trailed kisses on her neck instead. She successfully removed the brunette’s jacket and tank top.

Clarke gasped as she saw Lexa’s glorious abs. Lexa shivered when Clarke caressed her bare stomach.

“You’re a goddess, Lexa.” She said in a husky voice that made Lexa blushed.

Clarke kissed her again, aggressively this time as she fumbled on the button of Lexa’s pants. Lexa helped Clarke removed her pants because Clarke’s kisses were getting sloppier every second while she continued to fumble on her buttons.

Their breathing were both ragged when they fell back on the mattress. Lexa was successfully naked when their scorching skin touched and it made Clarke dizzy at the feeling of Lexa’s torso on her bare skin.

“Lexa…” She called her again as she wrapped her thighs on Lexa’s lower body. Their dripping center pressed against each other making both of them moaned deliciously.

“Clarke.” Lexa was breathless. She never felt this way before, not even with Costia. Her heart was thumping wildly against her chest. She blocked out everything that runs inside her mind because how could she not? Clarke is naked against her. The woman she felt in love with the instant she saw her at the bar. No, erase that. Lexa was intrigued when Pike presented Clarke’s picture on her. She didn’t believe on that ‘love at first sight’ crap but if she was to be honest, Lexa thinks that’s what happened when she saw Clarke Griffin.

Clarke Griffin…

The presidential daughter…

The woman she was supposed to kidnap…

“Lexa, make love to me. I want you… Please…” Clarke whispered huskily as she bucked her hips against Lexa.

Lexa breathed heavily.

Tomorrow is another day. She would think of the consequences tomorrow.

But right now? Consequences be damned!

She will make love to Clarke over and over.

“Lexa…” Clarke breathed again.

“Yes Clarke.” She stared at Clarke’s ocean blue eyes. “I will make love to you.”

Lexa kissed Clarke again. She swiped her tongue against the blonde’s lips and seeks entrance, which was granted immediately by Clarke.

She trailed kisses on the blonde’s neck and at the same time, her hand found Clarke’s nipple.

Clarke moaned hard as Lexa’s mouth found their way towards her breast. The brunette sucked, licked and nipped on Clarke’s breast. Lexa was fascinated by the blonde’s enormous boobs that she took time to savor each one of them.

“Lexa… oh god! Lexa!” Clarke breathed raggedly. She bucked her hips again looking for friction. She was super aroused and she hasn’t even felt Lexa inside of her.

“Clarke… your boobs… they’re beautiful…” She mumbled while she continued on sucking the blonde’s nipples, alternating them every second.

“Oh fuck Lexa!” Clarke gasped as she bucked her hips once again. She wants Lexa’s fingers inside of her but she probably won’t last long with the way Lexa was sucking her boobs like there’s no tomorrow.

Clarke closed her eyes as her pending orgasm was building inside of her but when Lexa stopped, she opened her eyes. “What?... oh…! Oh my god!” She felt Lexa’s long fingers starting to enter her, stretching her. “Oh fuck, Lexa..”

The brunette’s fingers were long and Clarke nearly bruised Lexa’s lips as she kissed her and bit her. It was incredible. Lexa’s fingers inside her were incredible.

“You’re too tight, Clarke.” Lexa said in a raspy voice, “I love it.” She mumbled between kisses.

The feeling of Lexa’s fingers inside her made her trembled. Lexa entered her with two fingers that her eyes rolled at the back of her head at the heavenly sensation she felt. It only took few seconds for Lexa’s finger movements inside of her before she fell apart.

She saw stars as her pent-up orgasm washed over her.

Lexa never saw someone breathtaking as Clarke as she watched her climaxed. She felt proud. Her heart was soaring high but at the same time aching at the impending doom.

She will never get tired of watching Clarke settled her breathing after her mind-blowing orgasm.

_I love you Clarke. I will always love you._

Lexa couldn’t let these words out for now.

But she will…

If Clarke would ever forgive her in the future…

Lexa cleared her head. She made up her mind.

_“The wild playgirl President’s daughter or your sister? Choose wisely.”_

Tomorrow is another day…


	8. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What deal will Lexa make to keep both Clarke and her sister safe?

_Careful, Lexa. Be very careful._

 

Lexa tried so hard to untangle herself from the sleeping blonde. She needs to leave. Now.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen! She mentally scolded herself for letting this happened. Not that she wasn’t happy last night with Clarke. She was happy, she still is. But first things first, she needs to do something. She needs to leave to clear her head.

 

The realization dawned within her last night. Lexa is madly in love with Clarke. Obviously, she couldn’t sacrifice her. But then, she needs to save her sister. So she needs to think of a new plan.

 

Two women she loves were now in danger. And she has to think straight and being with Clarke right now will just make her distracted.

 

Clarke stirred in her sleep and Lexa held her breath. She is so damn close in freeing herself.

 

After several seconds, she was finally free from Clarke’s limbs. Lexa let out a quiet sigh as she gathered her clothes from last night. The blushed on her cheeks deepened as she remembered Clarke stripping naked in front of her. And of course, the declaration of Clarke’s love for her. That will forever be imprinted on her mind… and heart.

 

She made a quick glance at the beautiful sleeping blonde and then she forced herself to look away.

 

She will explain everything to Clarke at the right time.

 

But first, she got to do what she needs to do.

 

She tiptoed quietly and left the room, letting out a deep breath as soon as she was out of the door.

 

As soon as she entered her room, Lexa called the first person she trust although she was trying to avoid ‘him’ being involved with these matters. She trusts this person with her life and she needed his help so badly.

 

* * *

 

 

 _It’s gonna be alright._ Lexa mentally prepared herself for what is about to come when suddenly, her door slammed open.

 

She was in fighting mode when Clarke entered her room. The blonde’s eyes widen when she saw Lexa’s luggage on top of the brunette’s bed.

 

“You’re leaving after we…?” Clarke’s voice was accusatory.

 

Lexa closed her eyes. She didn’t expect Clarke to be awake and to see this. “Clarke…”

 

“You are leaving, aren’t you? Did I do something wrong? Wasn’t the sex great?” Clarke’s eyebrows were furrowed.

 

“Clarke… It’s not that.” Lexa blushed. “It was great, and you know that.”

 

“But…?” Clarke stepped forward.

 

“But I need to do something first.” Lexa swallowed hard. “I need to leave and settle some things. I’ll be back, I promised.”

 

Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest, hurt filled her eyes. “And you think that leaving without telling me would make me believe that you’re coming back? Lexa, I need to know what’s wrong. Did I made you uncomfortable?”

 

Lexa let out a deep sigh. “You did nothing wrong, Clarke.”

 

“Then what’s the problem? Are you scared of my mom? You don’t have to worry about that. We can keep this a secret until you’re comfortable enough for us to tell her.” Clarke said as she started to walk towards her.

 

Lexa had the chance to breathe Clarke’s amazing scent as the blonde leaned towards her. Clarke’s arms encircled her neck while their lips were inches apart. Lexa felt her heart beat fast anticipating the blonde’s next move.

 

Clarke’s eyes were glued on Lexa’s bottom plump lip. Slowly, she leaned towards her and captured the brunette’s lower lip and then she softly sucked on it making Lexa’s hand tightened on her hips. Lexa groaned as Clarke’s tongue darted towards her bottom lip. “I just love your bottom lip, Lexa.” She murmured against Lexa’s lips.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa replied, her hooded gaze is now filled with lust as they both stared at each other.

 

Lexa threw her caution out of the window when Clarke kissed her again, giving her an open-mouthed-tongue-entering-kind-of-kiss that would make any girl’s knees weaken. She lifted Clarke’s hips in one swift move without breaking the kiss. Clarke moaned in response.

 

A knock on the door startled both of them especially when they heard Abigail Griffin’s muffled voice from the other side of Lexa’s room. “LEXA! Are you in there? Have you seen my daughter? I have important things to tell her.”

 

They pulled away from each other as quickly as possible as if they had been caught. Lexa’s eyes were in panic mode as she stared at Clarke. Clarke, on the other hand, was just amused by Lexa’s reaction.

 

Clarke crossed her arms as she waited for Lexa to come up with an excuse.

 

Lexa didn’t know what to say or do. So she motioned Clarke to hide in the bathroom. The blonde rolled her eyes but followed.

 

Lexa opened the door slightly and stepped out so she could face the President. “Good morning President Griffin.”

 

“Good morning. Have you seen my daughter? She wasn’t in her room. I just have some important things to tell her before leaving.”

 

Lexa lied, of course. “She told me she’s preparing to leave for work, Mrs. Griffin. She might be taking a shower.”

 

“Okay. Just tell her to meet me for breakfast before she leaves.”

 

“I will.” Lexa answered. She exhaled a deep breath as soon as the President walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what did my mother say?” Clarke smirked as soon as Lexa entered her room.

 

“She needs to talk some important things with you.” Lexa replied, her cheeks still reddened at the sight of Clarke with her robe on showing a good amount of cleavage. Suddenly, she felt thirsty. She brushed it off though as she walked towards her unpacked luggage.

 

“Lexa, I’m coming with you. I’m serious.”

 

Lexa shook her head, “Clarke---“

 

“Whatever that is, I’m going to support you. Please let me.” Clarke begged. “I want to be with you, Lexa.”

 

“I’m coming back, Clarke.” Lexa insisted. “You just have to wait for me.”

 

“Stop being stubborn. I’m going with you. End of discussion.” She said then kissed Lexa on the lips before she could argue.

 

Lexa thought deeply. Maybe Clarke is right. She would be safe with him than here. Pike already said that he had spy within these walls. She took a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll wait for you here after you talk to your mother.”

 

Clarke’s eyes brightened up as she nods.

 

“But uhm… please don’t tell her about us… yet.” Lexa added.

 

“Anything you want babe.” Clarke gave her a chaste kiss again.

 

Babe? That sounds nice coming from her. Lexa smiled.

 

Clarke was about to open the door when Lexa added, “Clarke, I think you need to dress appropriately for your mother though.” She said, blushing. “And I might have told her you were in the shower.” She said that made Clarke’s left eyebrow raised, “in your own bathroom, of course.” She added that made Clarke chuckle lightly.

 

As soon as Clarke left her room, Lexa dialed his number again. “Change of plans.” She started, taking a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are we going actually?” Clarke asked, smiling brightly at a serious Lexa. “And why are you frowning like that? You really don’t want me to come with you, huh?”

 

“Huh?” Lexa shook her head as she took a glance at Clarke, “I want you to come, Clarke.” She replied. Honestly, she told herself that this plan might work. Clarke will be safe while she deals with Pike herself. “We’re going to my family’s beach house. We’ll be spending the weekend there.”

 

“Oh really? Nice. Will I be going to meet your parents?” Clarke asked enthusiastically.

 

Lexa swallowed hard. “Uhm… no Clarke. My parents are both dead.”

 

“I’m sorry, Lexa. I didn’t know.” Clarke said, worried etched on her face.

 

Lexa sensed that, she reached out for Clarke’s hand and intertwined them. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were getting near their intended destination when a black car pulled over in front of them.

 

“Shit!” Lexa stepped hard on the brake.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke breathed when a man with a gun stepped out of the black car and walked towards them. She grabbed Lexa’s arm. “We’re being ambushed.”

 

Lexa cursed. This wasn’t supposed to happen! She was supposed to deliver Clarke to Lincoln, her most trusted friend, to keep the blonde safe while she sneaks in to Pike’s lair to save her sister.

 

The man knocked on Lexa’s side.

 

“Lexa. What are we going to do?” Clarke was obviously scared and she cursed herself for it. “Don’t open it!”

 

I’m sorry Clarke.

 

She opened her window and the man smirked at her. “Good day Commander. I’ll take the Princess from here.”

 

Clarke was stunned. She was speechless at first; she couldn’t grasp what’s happening before her.

 

Lexa clenched her jaw before she spoke. “I believe that Clarke is my prized possession, Murphy. I can’t just give her to you. This is between me and Pike.”

 

Clarke gasped. “What the---“ She tried to think of a possible way to escape but Lexa locked the car.

 

With a face void of emotions, she turned to Clarke. “I am very sorry, Princess but I won’t let you escape.” She said, her eyes hardened as they stared at each other.

 

“I can’t believe you! You seduced me and tricked me, you bitch!” She tried to hit Lexa but the brunette was fast enough to hold her.

 

“Stop this nonsense. Pike is expecting you. You are already late and this is not the way to our hideout and you know that. It’s a good thing though that he told me to follow your every move. Where are you supposed to go, huh? Are you planning on betraying Pike?” Murphy said, maliciousness in his voice.

 

“I’m still your commander!” Lexa hissed while holding Clarke’s arms. “I am not a traitor. You do not speak of me like that.”

 

Murphy rolled his eyes. Then another car pulled over at their back. “Here comes the help. Give this to Miss Griffin so she would shut the fuck up.” Murphy handed the syringe to Lexa.

 

“NO!” Clarke yelled.

 

“Shut up, princess.” She clenched her jaw as she gave the dose to Clarke.

 

Clarke glared at Lexa. She hissed the words “I hate you!” before she lost consciousness.

 

At that very moment, Lexa knew that she couldn’t fix this mess with Clarke anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke woke up, she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a new territory. She tried to remember the events that lead her into this situation, and she gritted her teeth once she realized what happened.

 

Lexa.

 

Lexa betrayed her.

 

All this time Lexa was on a mission to kidnap her and she was a fool to fall for the brunette. She hated herself for being weak. She should have known better.

 

She sat up immediately and found Lexa sitting on the couch across from her.

 

Her anger flared again, “You bitch!” she hissed.

 

Lexa was silent and her anger just rose.

 

She stood up. “So, this is your plan all along, huh? To protect me but in reality, you were the one whom I should be protected from!” She yelled at her, “I should be protected FROM YOU!”

 

Lexa stood up, but ignored her wrath. She picked up the food from the table beside the couch and walked towards Clarke. “You should eat.”

 

Clarke pushed her hand away. “I don’t need that! I don’t need anything from you!”

 

Lexa was hurt but she tried to keep it in herself. She knew Pike’s plan. She was positively sure there was a hidden camera in this room. She can’t break her façade because it will just endanger Anya and Clarke. She already texted Lincoln about what happened. They need to have a follow-up plan. She trusted Lincoln to come up with another plan.

 

But in the meantime, she will accept Clarke’s hatred and perform a really good acting to show her loyalty to Pike.

 

“If that’s what you want, then starve yourself.” She said in a stoic voice, like she doesn’t care.

 

Clarke was shocked by Lexa’s unemotional reply. She wanted to cry. Lexa never loved her back. She was sure of that now. She was so stupid. “Why are you doing this to me? Don’t you even care about me?”

 

Lexa smirked. Clenching her jaw, she lied. “I didn’t care about you. I just wanted to fuck you and get it over with. And now that I’m done with you? You didn’t even reach my high expectations. Although, you’re a great fuck, Griffin, but that was it. I don’t have any feelings for you. I never had.” She looked away as soon as she saw Clarke’s face filled with hurt, tears on her eyes. “Now eat, don’t starve yourself. And don’t you worry; you’re not the target. Your mom is.”

 

Clarke was teary-eyed but when she heard about her mom, she clenched her jaw and made her way towards Lexa, “If you touch my mom, I will never forgive you Lexa!” she gritted her teeth as she pushed Lexa but the brunette was stronger. Lexa gripped Clarke’s wrist and twisted it at her back, the blonde gasped.

 

She was about to scream when Lexa’s mouth hovered against her ear, “Just trust me, Clarke. I’ll protect you.” She whispered softly.

 

Clarke’s breath hitched at Lexa’s declaration of protection. She almost scoffed at that because she just can’t trust her anymore. “That’s---“

 

Lexa cuts her off again, “They’re watching us.”

 

Clarke remained quiet even though she was still angry. But then she retaliated back, “I will never forgive you. Keep that in mind.”

 

Lexa accepted her fate. Clarke would never forgive her but she will still do her best to make her safe.

 

The door opened and Lexa released Clarke.

 

“Thank you for bringing the President’s daughter, Commander. Now we have a deal.” Pike grinned.

 

* * *

 

Pike assigned his other men to guard Clarke while Lexa followed Pike to see her sister. But before she left, she gave an authoritative warning to Clarke’s new guards. “No harm will be done for the President’s daughter while I’m gone. We need her for the President to do our bidding.” She said. Pike nodded and gave a silent approval to his men.

 

Pike opened another room and motioned Lexa to enter. Lexa was cautious.

 

Pike laughed, “You’ve done your part, kid. Anya will be waiting for you. But I’m afraid, I can’t release her yet.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa clenched her jaw.

 

“I already called the President. She is on her way. Alone. The plan will be over soon. For the meantime, I want your full attention regarding this matter.” Pike said.

 

Lexa scrunched her eyebrows. She gritted her teeth. “I want my sister to leave here now. I will stay and face the President herself. But I want my sister to be out of this.”

 

They both stared at each other.

 

“Alright.” Pike said after a while. “You will face the President with me. I can’t wait to see her face when she found out that you betrayed her trust. Murphy will be escorting your sister back in the city BUT remind her not to do anything drastic because I still have you.”

 

“Deal.” Lexa replied simply. She entered the room alone, “Anya?” She called.

 

“Lexa?” Anya stood up from the corner and ran towards her sister.

 

“Did they hurt you?” She asked, gritting her teeth.

 

“I’m fine. How did you get in here?” Anya furrowed her eyebrows, “Did you---?”

 

Lexa already knew the question before it came out of Anya’s mouth, “Yes. The president’s daughter is here. I made the deal, Anya. Now you’re safe.”

 

Anya shook her head. “You traded Clarke Griffin for me? I thought you’re---“

 

“Let’s not talk about that.” She said quietly. “They might be listening. Anyway, I need you to get up and leave this place, okay?”

 

“Lexa---“

 

“Leave now, Anya.” Then with the lowest voice she could muster, “I called Lincoln. Be prepared.”

 

They stared at each other, and Anya already understands.

 

* * *

 

 

“She didn’t make the announcement!” Pike was angry. “I told her to make the announcement but the bitch didn’t!”

 

Lexa entered Pike’s office. “What are you yelling about?”

 

“I’m waiting for the announcement of Griffin’s resign but she didn’t. Now I will make her daughter suffer---“

 

Lexa’s breath hitched on her throat.

 

“Boss, President Griffin is here. She’s alone.”

 

Pike stood up. “I can’t wait to face her!” He turned to one of his men, “And fetch little Griffin. We will make the trade after Abigail Griffin followed my bidding.”

 

“I’ll do that.” Lexa volunteered before Pike could even protest.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stand up Clarke. Your mom is here.” She said in an emotionless voice once again.

 

Clarke gritted her teeth. “I told you not---“

 

“Shut up Clarke!” She said in a loud voice. She knew Pike’s men are watching her. “You will do what I say! Now get up and follow me!”

 

Clarke breathed. She walked towards Lexa and slapped her really hard. Lexa was shocked. “That is for betraying my trust!” Her nose flared in anger. She was about to slap Lexa once again but the brunette caught her hand.

 

“That’s enough!”

 

“Hmmmmp! Don’t touch me!” Clarke pulled her hand away from Lexa’s grasp but the brunette caught her wrist.

 

“Let’s go!” Lexa hissed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well… well.., well… We meet again, Abigail.” Pike was grinning devilishly as he walked towards the gate to meet her.

 

Abigail huffed as she stepped out of her car. “Where is my daughter?”

 

“I thought I was pretty clear with my intentions.” Pike said, the humor in his voice was gone.

 

“I just can’t surrender the whole country to you, Pike!” She snapped. “Do you need money? I’m bringing a large sum of money with me. Just give my daughter back!”

 

Pike’s laughter boomed the entire compound. “I don’t need your money, Griffin. I need my rightful position! You snatched it away from me. I’m supposed to be the President of Polis. But you entered the scene and won the people over. You don’t fit to rule, Griffin. I am. This country is my legacy. I am the rightful leader of this country.”

 

“It’s not my problem that people don’t agree with your platform for this country. Polis might be a small country but people who live here are smart enough to choose their right leader rather than being forced to accept you as their ruler!”

 

Pike smirked. “Enough talk, Griffin. Your daughter or your country.”

 

At that cue, Lexa together with Clarke got out of the compound to meet the President.

 

“Commander Lexa?” Abigail was shocked.

 

“Yes mom! She betrayed me. She betrayed us!” Clarke’s voice was filled with venom.

 

Lexa didn’t respond.

 

“You didn’t agree with the deal I made you so Clarke will stay here until you announced your resignation in public. See you again tomorrow, Griffin.” Pike motioned for Lexa to go back inside when they heard a gunshot. “Shit! You brought back up? You lying bitch!” Pike snarled as he grabbed Clarke away from Lexa.

 

“I didn’t!” Abigail yelled. “I’m alone! Don’t hurt my daughter.”

 

Lexa knew that was probably Lincoln and their other back up so she jumped on Pike to free Clarke. She grabbed Pike’s gun and yelled at Clarke, “Go! Follow your mom and leave here now! Run Clarke!”

 

Clarke was shocked. She didn’t know what to do. Pike was battling Lexa with a gun. A part of her was scared that Lexa might get hurt. But another part of her wanted to run away from Lexa.

 

Pike’s men were shooting back and forth with Lincoln’s men.

 

“You traitor! I should have known better!” Pike snarled in anger.

 

Lexa punched her in the face but Pike punched back. They fell on the ground.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke called.

 

“Clarke! We need to leave now!” Abigail grabbed Clarke’s wrist.

 

A tall girl with blonde hair grabbed both of their hands, “Follow me. Don’t worry; I’m not a threat. We’re here to save both of you.”

 

“Who are you?” Clarke asked as they run to a covered shelter.

 

“Anya. I’m Lexa’s sister.”

 

* * *

 

 

After several minutes, The Polis task force came and surrounded the area. Abigail didn’t come alone, she has some back up with her but she just wants to make sure that her daughter is safe.

 

Within minutes, Pike with a massive bruised on her face was caught. Lexa was also being handled like a terrorist by the police. She accepted her fate as she was handcuffed together with Pike.

 

“Thank you officer.” Abigail said to one of the police that were handling them.

 

Lexa’s eyes caught Clarke’s “I’m glad you’re safe. I’m sorry, Clarke.”

 

Clarke didn’t answer her at first. She didn’t know what to feel about Lexa anymore. She still felt betrayed even though Lexa helped her escape. She was deeply hurt. Her heart was breaking. This is all foreign to her. She can’t handle this anymore.

 

“I don’t want to see you again.”

 

That was her last words she threw at Lexa before she walked away.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few chapters to go :)
> 
> But don't worry, once I ended this story, I have another Clexa fic in my mind waiting to be written for all of our enjoyment. 
> 
> So enjoy this story while it lasts :)
> 
> Follow me at tumbler @Rainezeik


	9. PRETENSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke was hurt. She pretends like nothing happened but everyone knows. 
> 
> Lexa feels she doesn't deserve Clarke.

 

 “Clarke.”

“Clarke!”

“CLARKE!!!”

Someone grabbed her hand making her stop working. “What?!” Clarke answered, obviously irritated.

“What is wrong with you? You’re drowning yourself with work. It had been two weeks since you were kidnapped. You are entitled to rest Clarke. You are entitled to feel emotions, whatever it might be.” Raven replied, worried etched in her face. “Stop pretending that you don’t care what happened to you because I know you do. You’re just putting this façade and it’s making me worried. It’s making US worried about you.” Raven emphasized.

Clarke leaned back against her chair. She closed her eyes for a while. Raven was right. It had been two weeks but it’s still fucking hurts.

She was betrayed by the woman she loves. And she was keeping herself busy by not thinking about HER.

She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. She was done crying her heart out. She will not cry anymore over her. She won’t!

“Clarke…” Raven’s voice was soft now. “I’m here. You know you can tell me anything.”

She shook her head. “No Raven. Please don’t.”

“But Clarke… you need to open up with me. I’m your bestfriend.”

Clarke shook her head again. “Just not now.” She replied softly.

Raven nod her head in understanding. “Whenever you’re ready then.”

Clarke nods. “Are the models ready?” She asked.

“Octavia makes sure everything is alright.” Raven replied. “You really kind of scared the models you know. We thought they were all going to quit.”

“I’m sorry.” Clarke lowered her head. “It’s just that… you know… stuff.”

Raven nod again. “Yeah. They knew what happened so they kind of understand.”

Clarke nods again. Yes, the citizens of Polis knew she was kidnapped and her life was endangered but they didn’t know that she fell in love with her kidnapper. That she felt betrayed by the person who sworn to protect her. That she was an idiot to believe what they had was true. It was all lies. Lexa was a liar and she wants nothing to do with her anymore.

When Raven left her office, she continued to sketch another designs to make herself busy again.

* * *

 

“President Griffin.” Lexa greeted Abigail with respect when the President came to visit her. Lexa was detained because she was also part of Pike’s major plan to conquer Polis. She accepted her fate. If she was being honest, she has no reason to go back in the real world. Clarke hates her and she deserves it.

“Lexa.” Abigail Griffin nods and then sat down in front of her.

No one dared to speak for a few seconds. Lexa was waiting for Abigail’s angry tirade but it never came.

“I’m sorry Ms. President.” Lexa spoke up first. “I admit that I betrayed your trust when you took me as a bodyguard for your daughter but…” Lexa’s eyes moved away from Abigail, “But I---“ She swallowed hard, unable to speak.

“You fell in love with my daughter.” Abigail continued that made Lexa widened her eyes and stared at her.

“You knew?” Lexa asked, her voice filled with worry.

“I have eyes, Lexa. I could see it in both of your eyes how you care about each other. I was just waiting for you to speak up.” Abigail replied calmly.

“I’m so sorry. It was never my intention to---“

Abigail cuts her off, “Clarke was there with you when I knock at your door before all of this happened right?”

Lexa’s cheeks reddened. Her mouth form an O. She was caught. This is so embarrassing.

“Don’t worry. I’m not mad at you, Lexa. I already spoke to your sister Anya. She told me everything.”

Lexa lowered her head. “I wasn’t going to trade your daughter for my sister. I have another plan in mind to save them both from Pike. But everything went downhill when one of Pike’s men caught us. That morning, I was supposed to leave alone but---“ Lexa lifted her eyes directly towards Abigail. “Pike said that he has eyes inside the mansion so when Clarke asked to come with me, I agreed.” Lexa breathed deeply. “I thought she would be safe with Lincoln for the time being but…” She explained.

Abigail urged Lexa to continue.

Lexa breathed again. “I love your daughter, President Griffin. More than my life.”

Abigail was silent for a while. And Lexa tried to keep herself from crying in front of her.

“I will give you pardon, Lexa. You will be a free woman once you testify against Pike and his men.” Abigail offered.

Lexa’s eyes widen. “I’m not worthy of your pardon---“

Abigail cuts her off again, “Worthy or not, I want to give it to you. You saved us from Pike. Without your back up plan with Lincoln and Anya, my life and my daughter’s life will be put in danger. You saved us, Lexa. You deserved a pardon.”

Lexa’s eyes started to tear up. “Thank you, President Griffin. I will not disappoint you.”

Abigail stood up and offered her hand, which Lexa immediately accepted.

Abigail withdrew her hand and said, “Clarke would be happy to see you, Lexa.”

Lexa shook her head. “It was very clear to me that Clarke never wanted to see me again, Ms. President.”

“I think you should explain yourself to her.” Abigail said but Lexa was quiet, “Think about it. I gave you both a second chance. Make use of it.” She smiled at Lexa but the brunette smiled back sadly.

With that, Abigail walked away but Lexa was still undecided if meeting Clarke would be a great idea. To be honest, she was scared that the blonde would never forgive her, let alone see her. It was her fault. She doesn’t deserve a woman like Clarke.

* * *

 

One week had passed since Pike’s trial and Lexa’s freedom. She stayed at Anya’s apartment trying to figure out what she wants to do with her life. What she wants to do with her relationship with Clarke. She was sulking inside the apartment.

She heard the door unlocked and was surprised to see Anya. Her sister is the new bodyguard of Clarke appointed by the President itself. At least with that, she was positive that Clarke would be safe from any harm. She was grateful that Anya accepted the offer.

“Why are you here? Where is Clarke?” She panicked. “You know you can’t leave her.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Relax. It’s my off. And Clarke is safely tuck on her bed probably waiting for you to woman up and face her.”

This time, it was Lexa who rolled her eyes. “Just go back there, Anya.”

Anya glared at her. “Seriously Lexa? What the fuck are you doing with your life? I came here to tell you to talk to her. You both are miserable to be with. And to be honest, Clarke is not very easy to handle with. We barely talk. Or should I say, we don’t talk at all. I don’t know if she was irritated at the fact that she sees me not you or the fact that I’m your sister and she hates you.”

Lexa winced. That hit her hard. She shook her head. “To be honest, I don’t know either. Maybe she really hates me. Oh no, erase that. She really does hate me.” She exhaled a deep breath. “I betrayed her.”

Anya took a deep breath too; she sat beside Lexa on the couch and put her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “Just talk to her and finish what both of you started. So that you can both move on with your lives. Give yourself a closure, Lexa.”

That broke Lexa’s heart. She nods her head. “One day, I’ll face her.” She mumbled.

* * *

As soon as she saw Anya opened the car door for her, she rolled her eyes. “I told you I want to drive by myself. If you want to follow me, then use your own car.” She said in mere annoyance.

She knew she was being rude but seeing Anya instead of Lexa was really making her mood sour.

She knew she was angry with Lexa. She still is. But the brooding commander never made a move to see her after the trial. Her mother casually told her one morning that she set Lexa free in exchange of being a witness against Pike and when she heard the news that the trial was finished; she was expecting to see Lexa at her door. But her ex-bodyguard didn’t show herself up and that broke her heart. Now she was convinced that she meant nothing from Lexa.

“Let me drive this once. There’s someone who wants to see you.” Anya replied casually.

That made Clarke’s heart beat erratically. She already knew who that was. She clenched her jaw and nodded wordlessly.

* * *

 

Lexa’s nerves are killing her. She was pacing back and forth inside the apartment. She wants to see Clarke but she doubted if she was ready.

Anya forced her to meet Clarke today. She also doubted if Clarke wants to see her. The blonde made it very clear that she doesn’t want to see her ever again.

Taking a deep breath, she made up her mind. She might regret it but it was for the best.

* * *

 

Anya opened the door to her apartment with Clarke following behind her.

Clarke tried to calm her beating heart but unsuccessful. She doesn’t know what to expect. Would she slap Lexa or kiss her senselessly? She doesn’t know what would her reaction be upon seeing the woman she fell in love with.

Clarke heard Anya’s expletive curses from the bedroom.

“What happened? Where is she?” Clarke asked.

Anya emerged from the room; on her hand was a piece of paper. She saw how Anya gritted her teeth, purposely avoiding her eyes, as she gave the paper to her. “It’s from Lexa.”

“I thought….” She looked at the paper and read it. Her eyes became blurry as she continued to read the letter from Lexa.

_Clarke, I’m so sorry I couldn’t meet you. I know you couldn’t forgive me because I betrayed you. Still, I ask for forgiveness. I will also respect your wishes Clarke. You will never see me again. You can now live your life before I ruined it for you. I wish you happiness. I would never forgive myself for hurting you. I don’t deserve you. I’m so deeply sorry. -Lexa_

 

Clarke clenched her jaw, she crumpled the paper. “Where is she?”

Anya shook her head. “She just left. She took all of her clothes. She didn’t tell me where she was heading. I’m so sorry, Clarke. I didn’t know.”

Clarke was deeply hurt. She never thought that Lexa would do this to her. _Of course Clarke, she never said she loved you. You just assumed._

“Clarke, I’m really sorr----“

“Just don’t.” Clarke shook her head and made her way towards the door. Her heart was shattered again. Lexa hurt her again.

* * *

 

Three months had passed since Lexa left. Clarke still can’t believe that Lexa never tried to contact her. She was deeply hurt.

“Clarke, are you okay?” It was Octavia’s turn to ask. They were inside the bar, and Clarke was obviously not in the mood to flirt with other girls. She was drinking her heart out.

“I’m fine, O. I just want to drink.” She replied.

“It had been three months, Clarke.” Octavia started slowly as if gauging her reaction. Clarke didn’t react so she continued; “You were a walking zombie for three months ever since Lexa left. And before that, you were an angry lion Clarke. I don’t even know which is better, Angry Clarke or void of emotions Clarke. Please talk to us. We’re here for you. Raven and I.”

“Raven is not here. She was flirting with my bodyguard.” Clarke replied nonchalantly, trying to avoid the subject.

Octavia’s eyes instantly searched for Raven. Her glare intensified when she saw Raven with Anya at the corner of the bar. “Such a flirt.” She gritted her teeth.

“Tell her what you feel, Octavia.” She deadpanned.

“What?” Octavia reacted innocently.

“You know what.” Clarke rolled her eyes, “You’re in love with Raven but you’re just too coward to admit it. You both are cowards.” She replied.

“I’m not---“

“Don’t even try to deny it.” Clarke said.

“I don’t have any feelings for Raven. We’re all bestfriends here.” Octavia immediately replied. “Stop it with the teasing. Raven is walking towards us now. Shhh!”

Clarke just shook her head.

“So, how was it? You’re getting laid again tonight huh?” Octavia can’t help but ask earning a glare from Clarke.

Raven smirked. “You really want to know?”

Octavia slapped her arm. “Gross.”

Raven laughed, “Anyway, I tried to convince Anya to tell us where could Lexa possibly be.”

Clarke’s ears perked up. “What did she say?”

“She knows where Lexa is. Lexa contacted her a week ago. But she made a promise to Lexa that she will keep that information to herself.” Raven answered.

“Fine! She doesn’t want to see me again then let her. I don’t want to see her ever again too!” Clarke said in frustration.

“Lucky for me, I snatched Anya’s phone earlier. So we could all see their secret conversation.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows to Octavia.

“What?” Clarke and Octavia gasped in unison.

“How did you manage to get that from a skilled woman like Anya?” Octavia asked, unbelieving.

Raven smirked. “I have skills too. Anyway, Clarke said that she doesn’t want to see Lexa again so we don’t need this anymore, right?”

Clarke snatched the phone away from Raven. “Great. There’s a lock code.” She said, hovering at Anya’s phone.

“She might have mentioned her lock code to me.” Raven smiled again.

“This is unbelievable. There’s no way Anya told you her code.” Octavia looked at her suspiciously.

“You know what, the important thing is, we will be able to know where Clarke’s hot bodyguard is, okay?” She punched the code on Anya’s phone.

The three of them hovered on Anya’s phone.

Clarke reads the message, “She’s staying at Ton DC.”

Octavia interrupted Clarke, “Ton DC is a small island at the east side of Polis. What is she doing there?”

“My sister is staying with Luna, Lincoln’s sister.”

They were all shocked to hear Anya’s voice.

Raven smiled at Anya as she handed her phone to her. Anya rolled her eyes. “You think I didn’t notice that, huh?”

Raven grinned.

“I gave you an idea, yes, because I don’t want to get involved. I promised Lexa that I wouldn’t reveal her whereabouts. But now that you have the information, it’s up to you Princess to use it or not.” Anya said then walked away.

Raven and Octavia looked at Clarke. “Now what?”

“We’re going to Ton DC.” Clarke replied with determination in her eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go... 
> 
> But don't worry, I have another clexa story in my mind. 
> 
> I won't abandoned the clexa fandom. I will still continue to write for them :)


	10. LOVE AND HATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke followed Lexa in TonDC. Will she slap her or kiss her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter. Enjoy Reading!

 

It had been three months since she left. She tried so hard to forget about Clarke but she always fail.

She is madly in love with Clarke that’s why she set her free. She repeatedly tells herself this. She wishes for Clarke’s happiness even if it’s not with her. She hopes that Clarke would find her true love that would never betray her unlike what she did.

She tried to avoid thinking about Clarke.

Her blue eyes…

Her shiny blond hair…

Her smile…

Her everything…

Obviously she fails each time.

“Heda.”

She was brought back to reality upon hearing Aden’s voice. She turned to look at him. “Yes Aden?”

“There’s a beautiful woman outside. Do you know her?” Aden asked, looking outside.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and followed Aden’s line of vision. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw Clarke outside the gym.

The blonde was wearing a nice blue dress that fits perfectly showing her curves. Lexa’s mind went overdrive as Clarke slowly walked towards her. Their eyes met and Lexa was speechless.

Clarke was a foot away from Lexa when she said, “Can we talk in private?” Her raspy voice made Lexa swallowed hard.

She nods. Then she put a distance from Clarke as she said, “Listen natblida. Class is over. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” She said in an authoritative voice. It was a surprise that she managed to even talk. She was just overwhelmed at Clarke’s sudden appearance.

“Yes, Heda. See you tomorrow.” The kids replied in unison as they gather their things.

“Aden, can you close the door when you leave?” Lexa asked.

“Yes Heda.” Aden nods.

As soon as they were alone, Clarke cleared her throat. “You were teaching them.”

“Yes.” Lexa looked at Clarke. The intensity of their eyes met once again. “I teach them how to use self defense. Lincoln owns this gym. We have a lot of classes and I happened to teach one of the classes here.”

Clarke nods.

Silence enveloped them once again for a few seconds.

Lexa took a deep breath. Her heart was beating fast. “What are you doing here, Clarke? I thought you don’t want to see me. I respected your wishes to not see me again---“

 

Clarke’s eyes were on fire as she interrupted Lexa, “My wishes? My wishes Lexa?! Are you even hearing yourself?!” Clarke replied incredulously. She took a step towards Lexa and on instinct Lexa backed away. Their stare intensifies.

“You never tried harder, Lexa. You never tried!” Clarke raised her voice. Her eyes became blurry as she tried to control her tears from falling down.

Lexa’s back was now against the wall as Clarke continued to step towards her.

“Clarke, I didn’t mean to---“

Clarke’s jaw clenched before she managed to cup the back of Lexa’s neck and kiss her angrily.

Lexa was shock at first but when she realized what was happening, she responded with equal intensity.

It had been so long since they kissed. It felt like Lexa’s personal water was Clarke in a dessert. She was thirsty and dying and then Clarke is her savior.

Their teeth were clashing against each other. Their lips were bruising each other. They were kissing hungrily and when Lexa heard Clarke’s audible moan, she cupped the blonde’s ass and lifted her making Clarke moaned harder.

The breathing became difficult for the both of them so as soon as they separated from each other, Lexa’s lips were on Clarke’s neck. She walked towards the table at the corner and made Clarke sit on top of it. Clarke’s bare legs are still around Lexa’s hips as they kissed each other once again.

“I want you, Lexa.” Clarke mumbled between kisses.

Lexa tried to pull away. “We need to talk. I want to explain.”

Clarke catches Lexa’s lips before she pulls away completely. “Talk later. Fuck now.” She replied. She stuck her tongue out and licked Lexa’s swollen lips.

“Oh god, Clarke…” Lexa moaned. She was inevitably turned on by Clarke’s willingness that she lifted Clarke’s dress and cupped Clarke’s center. The blonde’s panties were superbly wet that made Lexa groaned in anticipation.

Clarke let out a very loud moan when she felt Lexa’s fingers inside her panties. She trembled as Lexa swiped her wet center.

She was about to enter Clarke with her long fingers when a knock on the door of the gym made Lexa stopped her movements.

“Heda! Can I come in? I forgot something inside.”

Clarke grabbed her by the shoulders, as she was about to pull away. “Don’t you dare.” She hissed.

“Don’t come inside, Aden.” She said and almost winced at her choice of words. Her fingers are still at the entrance of Clarke’s hole.

“Oh okay, Heda. But can you just bring my book at my house later?” Aden answered.

“Yes! I will. Later, Aden.” She replied.

“Okay Heda.”

When they both are sure that Aden left, Lexa entered Clarke without warning that made the blonde gasped for air.

“That was close. We were almost caught---“

Clarke kissed Lexa to make her shut up which Lexa respond willingly. “Talk later.” Clarke mumbled.

Lexa continued to move her long fingers inside Clarke and everytime she hits the spot, Clarke whimpered.

“Faster Lexa. I’m close.”

Lexa followed her request as she pumped her fingers harder and faster inside Clarke and within seconds, the blonde saw stars as she reached her mind-blowing orgasm.

Clarke was breathing rapidly as Lexa withdrew her fingers. The blonde watched Lexa clean her fingers with her mouth and before she knew it she was turned on again.

Eager to return the favor, she tried to untie Lexa’s pants but the brunette stopped her. “We really need to talk, Clarke.”

Clarke understood. Lexa helped her to stand and then she fixed herself.

After a few seconds, they were again staring at each other but this time, their lips were both swollen and face flushed red.

“I’m so sorry---“

“Stop apologizing Lexa. I want to know why you never tried to face me after all of what happened.” Clarke said.

Lexa shook her head. “I was a coward. I admit. I was really scared.”

“What are you afraid of?” Clarke asked.

Lexa took Clarke’s hand, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s. “I thought I don’t deserve you. I thought you’re better off without me. I thought you would never forgive me. You told me you never want to see me again and I don’t want to push you anymore. I just want you to be safe and happy Clarke.” Lexa breathed hard, “I’m in love with you Clarke Griffin and I want to give you all the time in the world to forgive me and maybe someday we could start all over again.”

Clarke tried to control her tears but to no avail, failed. “Why did you leave before we could meet if you felt that about me?”

“Anya said something about giving you closure. Us, a closure. And I couldn’t handle that. I don’t want to give you a closure because I just want to give you time. I’m so sorry for letting you through this.” Lexa shook her head, “I want you to be happy and if I were to be honest with myself, I wanted to asked for a second chance, for you to trust me again. No matter how long it takes.”

“Why didn’t you ask?” Clarke asked.

“Because I think I don’t deserve you. The wounds are still fresh and I just want them to heal. Time will heal.” Lexa said.

Clarke was silent for a while and it made Lexa worry.

She was about to withdraw her hand from Clarke’s hands when the blonde mumbled something. “You’re an idiot.”

“What?” Lexa asked, dumbfounded.

Clarke breathed, “I said you’re an idiot.”

“Oh.”

“I was angry at first that’s why I told you I never want to see you again but I didn’t mean any of that. I was angry and scared, Lexa. You have to understand that.”

Lexa nodded.

“But you should have trusted me everything especially about Anya being captured in exchange for me. I could have helped you. And you should have trusted me when I said I’m in love with you, Lexa. That no matter how angry I am with you, I still love you. You shouldn’t have left me but it doesn’t matter anymore because I’m here now. And I forgive you. And you saved me and my mom’s life. Atleast I owe you that.” Clarke said that made Lexa’s heart soar.

“You don’t owe me anything, love.” Lexa leaned forward as she cupped Clarke’s cheeks.

“Love?” Clarke smiled.

“You don’t like it?”

Clarke grinned lovingly, “I love it.”

Lexa smiled.

“Can you kiss me now?” Clarke asked.

“I always respect your wishes Clarke.” Lexa said, smiling as she captured Clarke’s lips with her own.

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke whispered between kisses.

“I love you too, Clarke.”

In this world, there will always be that one person, who will always be meant for you. No matter the circumstances are, both of you belonged with each other.

Just like Clarke and Lexa.

In every universe, they will always find their way with each other.

* * *

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Clexa bodyguard AU story. 
> 
> There will be another clexa story coming up from me. 
> 
> Stay tuned.


End file.
